Love Me Back to Life
by Jessica B
Summary: The lives of the Winchesters take a turn when John takes in a hunter's teenage daughter.
1. Chapter 1

John Winchester pulled his black 1967 Chevy Impala up to the abandoned warehouse. He found Robert Evans' blue Pontiac and came in along the passenger side. As he got out, he peered through the window of the Pontiac and saw Robert's teenage daughter, Alexandra. She sat with her feet planted on the edge of the seat, her knees pulled into her chest with her arms wrapped around them. Her long, brown hair, coupled with the darkness, hid her face from him.

Robert got out of his car and motioned for John to follow him. They walked away a bit so that Alexandra couldn't hear.

"I need your help, John."

"Well, it certainly didn't sound like a social call." John took in Robert's worn features. He seemed pale in the dark, and he kept cringing as if something were bothering him. "You look like hell, Rob."

"You would too in my condition."

"You're sick?"

Robert hesitated, and stared back toward his car before answering. "I got turned. Vampire."

"Damnit, Rob."

"I need you to kill me, John... but I have a huge favor to ask."

"What's that?"

"Lexi... I need you to take care of my daughter." John started to protest, but Robert interrupted him. "I know you have two boys to take care of already, but she doesn't have anybody. She's sixteen. She doesn't need constant supervision. She knows the life... and she knows you, John. At least she knows you. I trust you to protect her like you would your own boys."

John looked back toward the Pontiac and saw the shadow in the passenger seat. "Does she know what I'm doing here?"

"Yes."

"And do you really think she'll wanna hit the road with the man who beheaded her father?"

"I've already been over it with her. She knows it has to be done. She's upset, of course. She cried all the way here."

"I'll take her," John said. "With me and Dean, she'll have two sets of eyes on her."

"Thanks." They both stared silently at the car for a moment before Robert sighed. "Why don't you come talk to her before we do this?"

"Good idea."

Robert opened the passenger side door, but Alexandra didn't move. He bent down next to the car, trying to see her face.

"Lexi, sweetheart, get out and say hi to John." She wouldn't acknowledge him, and he suddenly grew angry. "Get out of the damn car," he growled.

Lexi jumped and a tear slipped from her eye as she stared at her father.

"I'm sorry, baby," he said, shaking his head. His throat grew tight as he choked back tears of his own. "This is why we have to do this."

Robert took his daughter's hand and helped her out of the car. She stood in front of John, staring at the ground. She was wearing a faded pair of jeans with an oversized Texas Longhorns sweatshirt. She tugged at the sleeves that covered her hands completely.

"Hey, Lexi."

"Hi, Mr. Winchester."

"Sweetheart," Robert said, "why don't we get your stuff and put it in John's car, okay?"

"Daddy-"

"Please, baby... Don't argue."

Lexi's chin quivered as she tried to hold back her tears, but she did what her father asked. She always did. John opened his trunk and Lexi put her things inside. Robert put his arm around her shoulder and she turned into him. She clung to his shirt and buried her face in his chest, no longer able to hold back the tears. Her father kissed the top of her head, crying openly in front of John.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you, too, baby. I'm so sorry any of this happened."

John stood back, silently watching. He knew this was hard for Robert, and the hard part for Lexi was just beginning. After a few minutes, John walked over and put a hand on Robert's shoulder. Robert nodded and pulled Lexi from him.

"Okay," he said. "You're gonna go with John, and I want you to listen to him just like you would listen to me. Don't hold any of this against him, okay?"

"I won't."

"Always remember that I love you."

"I will."

He walked her to the passenger side of the Impala and gave her one final hug. "Get in," he whispered. Once she was in the car, he looked to John. "Let's do this."

The two men got into the Pontiac and drove to the side of the building, where Lexi wouldn't see. Robert pulled a machete from the back seat and handed it to John.

"Make it count, man... and take care of my little girl."

"You got it."

Robert closed his eyes and John took off his head with one strong swing. He put Robert's body, and the machete, back into the Pontiac and set it on fire. Not exactly the hunter's funeral he should have gotten, but John didn't have the time or materials to do it right.

He walked back to the Impala. When he climbed behind the wheel, Lexi turned her attention to the darkness outside her window. John could hear the sobs coming from her, but he didn't try to comfort her. He knew he wouldn't be able to.

"It's a two hour drive back to the motel where I left the boys. Do you want to lie down in the back?"

Lexi didn't answer, and John didn't push. He backed out of the parking area and headed for the highway.

When they arrived at the motel, John opened the trunk and she grabbed the bag she would need for the night. She followed him into the room, but kept her eyes down.

"You can get cleaned up and get to bed. I know you're probably exhausted," John said.

She silently made her way to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Sam was already asleep in one of the queen size beds. The only light in the room was from a small lamp in the opposite corner, and the television. Dean was stretched out on top of the other bed with the remote.

"Who was that?" Dean asked.

"Lexi. Her dad was a hunter I knew pretty well."

"Was?"

"He got turned by a vampire... he asked me take care of it."

Dean nodded. He knew that couldn't have been easy for his dad. "That's where you went tonight?"

"Yeah." John sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand across his face. "Lexi's gonna travel with us now."

"Seriously?"

"I promised her father I'd take care of her."

Dean rolled his eyes. John wasn't looking, of course. He wouldn't have done it if John had been looking. "It's gonna be a little tight in the car, won't it? Not to mention the motel rooms."

"We'll make it work." John stood and pointed to the other bed where his youngest son slept. "You bunk with Sam. I'll grab my sleeping bag from the trunk so Lexi can have the bed."

Dean moved to the bed with Sam just before Lexi emerged from the bathroom. She was in a pair of grey sweat pants and a tank top. Dean watched as she crossed the room and John told her to take the bed. She sat cross-legged on top of the covers and brushed her hair. As John turned to head outside, he saw Dean's eyes lingering over Lexi's body.

"Dean," John said forcefully, causing the young man to jump. "Help me outside."

Once they were by the Impala, John grabbed Dean's shoulder. "If I catch you looking at her that way again, you're in trouble, you hear me?"

"What way?"

"She's sixteen years old, Dean. The same age as Sam. Not to mention under age for you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

John opened the trunk and threw his duffel to Dean. He tossed his sleeping bag over his shoulder and they went back inside. Lexi had pulled her Longhorns sweatshirt back on and was pulling back the covers on the bed. She made eye contact with John for a moment before turning away and climbing into bed with her back to them. Dean did the same as John unrolled his sleeping bag, and they were all soon asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was the first to wake the next morning. His eyes fluttered open just as the sun rose. He turned his head, and was surprised to see Dean. On nights when John was out late, Dean usually took the other bed, and John ended up sharing with Sam. He used the heel of his hands to rub his eyes as he sat up. He blinked a few times, then saw John in the sleeping bag on the floor. That drew his attention to the other bed, where he saw the face of a girl. Sam nudged Dean's shoulder and whispered.

"Dean..." When Dean didn't respond, Sam nudged harder. "Dean..."

Dean groaned, but Sam kept nudging. "What?" Dean grumbled.

"There's a girl in the bed."

"I wish," Dean said as he shifted his position to get comfortable again. Sam got frustrated and punched Dean's arm. "Ow! What the hell, Sam?"

Dean sat up and Sam held a finger up to his lips. He pointed to the other bed. "Who's the girl?"

The back of Dean's hand rubbed at his eye. "Oh, that's, uh... Lexi, I think dad said."

"Who is she?"

"A hunter's kid," Dean said as he lay back down. "Dad'll fill you in."

Sam decided to stay in bed. He knew how to make his way around the room without waking John and Dean, but he didn't want to wake up the girl. It wasn't just that we wanted to let her sleep. What would he say to her? He didn't even know why she was there.

Sam never got back to sleep. John woke almost an hour later. He rolled up his sleeping bag before shaking Dean.

"Wake up."

Dean grumbled, but sat up, once again rubbing at his eyes. Sam sat up as well, and John motioned to the door.

"I wanna talk to you two outside."

They followed John outside and closed the door behind them. Neither of the boys spoke. They waited for John to fill them in.

"Dean, you already know the basics. Her name is Alexandra Evans."

"Wait," Dean said, "she's Mr. Evans daughter?"

"Yes. I know it's been a long time since you two have seen her."

"Yeah, like six years."

"Well, I've run into her and her dad a few times since then. I even helped with a couple of their hunts. That's the reason Rob asked me to look after her. She knows me."

"Why do you have to look after her?" Sam asked. "Where's Mr. Evans?"

John looked at Sam. "He got turned by a vampire. He asked me to take care of him, and look after his daughter."

"You took off his head?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"Does she know?"

"She knows. She may not be too talkative for a while. I need you two to go easy on her." John looked to Dean. "I need you to look after her just like you look after Sam."

"Yes, sir."

"When Sam hangs back, she does too."

"Understood."

"Time to hit the road. Pack your bags. I'll wake Lexi."

The three went back inside and John sat on the edge of Lexi's bed. Dean watched as his dad ran a hand over her back and softly said her name. Her eyes connected with John's before she turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

"Time to go, Lexi. I need you pack up."

Lexi stretched before she sat up and threw back the covers. Dean averted his eyes, not wanting John to catch him looking at her again. Sam was busy packing his bag.

In the car, Lexi sat in the back seat behind John. Sam sat behind Dean. The ride started out quiet, but John and Dean soon started discussing the case they had been headed to when John got the call from Rob. Lexi stared out her window at the passing landscape. Sam did the same through his window, occasionally glancing over at her. He pulled a pack of gum from his pocket and folded a stick into his mouth. Before picking it up, he held it out to Lexi.

"You want some gum?"

Lexi turned and glanced at Sam before her eyes fell to the pack in his hand. He pushed a stick out with his thumb, and Lexi pulled it out.

"Thanks," she said. She slid the gum into her mouth, then returned her eyes to the window.

John watched the exchange in his rearview mirror. He knew it wouldn't take long for Sam to try to reach out to Lexi. His son was naturally a compassionate person.

They drove into a city a few miles south of Omaha. John found the first motel that didn't look like a total dump and went in to book a room. He climbed back into the car and drove to the local library. John parked the car and handed the extra room key to Sam.

"Dean and I will go check out the haunted building. You take Lexi inside and see what you two can find out about the history. We should be back in a few hours, but if you two finish, take the bus back to the motel."

"Yes, sir."

Sam got out, but Lexi hadn't moved. John turned in his seat so he could face her. "Lexi, sweetheart-"

"Don't call me sweetheart," she said without looking at him.

"Okay... I won't. Stick with Sam today, okay?"

She stared at him for a moment before getting out. She waited next to Sam until John drove off, but she walked away from the library after he was gone.

"Hey," Sam said, "where you going?"

"To the building. I'm not getting left behind."

"Look," Sam said following her, "I know how you feel, but the research is important."

"I grew up with that excuse." She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Sam. "That's all my dad ever told me. He wouldn't let me hunt... only research. If I had been with him when he went after those vampires-"

"You might be dead, too."

"I might have been able to save him." A tear slid down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

Sam was quiet for a moment, thinking of what he could possibly say to her. "Your dad wanted you to stay with my dad, right?"

"Right."

"He must have trusted his judgement. It's just your first day with us... and I'd like the help. Research goes faster with two people."

He gave Lexi a small smile, and she silently walked past him, back toward the library. Several hours passed before they gathered all the information they needed about the building. Sam paid for their bus fare back to the motel and they put everything together to give to John when he got back.

Lexi lay on top of her bed, curled on her side. The research had helped occupy her thoughts for awhile. Now her father was back on her mind. Sam could hear her crying as he sat at the table against the wall. He glanced back at her and bit his bottom lip. He wished there was something he could do.

By the time John and Dean made it back, Lexi had cried herself to sleep.

"Is she okay?" John asked.

"I think so," Sam said. "She was crying before she fell asleep, but she helped with the research back at the library."

"Did you two eat?"

"No."

John threw Dean the keys to the car. "Go get pizza."

Dean turned to leave, but Sam spoke up. "Shouldn't we find out what kind she likes?"

"Just cheese," Lexi said.

They all looked her way in surprise. None of them had realized she was awake.

"Just cheese," Dean repeated as he opened the door.

Lexi sat up. "Can I come with you?"

Dean looked to John for the answer. John's eyes went from Dean, back to Lexi. "You don't wanna help Sam fill me in on what you two found?"

"I wanna get out of this room."

John nodded. "Okay."

Lexi slipped on her shoes and walked out the door. John caught Dean's eye and gave him a hard look. Dean understood every silent warning that was implied.

Once they were moving, Lexi rolled down the window, folded her arms on the door, and rested her head on them. The wind blew her hair back, and Dean fought to keep his eyes on the road. She looked more mature than sixteen. He repeated his dad's warning in his head. Under age. Under age.

They got to the pizza place and Dean noticed she didn't make a move to get out of the car.

"Let's go," he said.

"I'll wait in the car."

"Not while I'm looking out for you. Inside."

"I don't need a babysitter, Dean."

"That's fine, but I have to answer to my dad for you, so you're not leaving my sight. You wanted to tag along, you gotta listen. You're coming in, or I'm brining you back."

Lexi rolled up the window and went inside with him. Dean ordered their pizzas and they sat and waited. Neither spoke, and the ride back to the motel was just as quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

John and Dean packed up to head to the cemetery. Sam and Lexi had discovered that a murder occurred there. Very violent. John suspected it was the cause of the haunting, so a salt and burn was the solution. John left very basic instructions for Sam and Lexi: don't leave the motel room.

"Dean and I will check the building again before we come back, so we'll be a little longer than usual."

"Got it," Sam said.

They left, and Lexi sat staring out of the window. John had mentioned that the building, an old apartment building, had been buzzing with EMF when they were there before. It would be very easy to check for that after they burned the ghost's body.

Sam went into the bathroom to shower, and Lexi called for a cab. She dug through Sam's bag and found his EMF meter, grabbed her small bag, and walked out. The cab arrived a few minutes later, and she gave the address of the building. She would get there before John and Dean had a chance to dig up the corpse, so she would get to make sure the meter really worked.

She felt the drop in temperature as soon as she walked through the main door. There was no way it should be that cold. She pulled out the EMF meter and turned it on. The lights sprang to life, and she knew there was definitely a ghost. With the meter turned off and back in her bag, she walked casually around the building. Taking in the feeling of being in a place that was haunted, doing what her father did, let her feel close to him for a while. She wiped a tear that was about to fall and continued her walk-through.

When the temperature suddenly became warmer, she pulled out the EMF meter again. No activity. John and Dean had burned the corpse. She smiled a little, having had the experience. She made another walk-through, taking in the changes in the atmosphere, then went back to the main entrance to wait for John and Dean to get there.

The look on John's face when he saw her made Dean hang back a little. John went straight to her.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd save you time by checking the building for EMF. There's none. The temperature rose and the EMF readings were gone."

"Are you insane?"

"I wanted to help."

John grabbed her arm and pulled her toward Dean. "Take her to the car. Wait for me."

John pulled out his EMF and went into the stairwell. Dean glanced at Lexi, shaking his head.

"Come on," Dean said.

"I already checked the building," she said as she followed Dean outside.

"You should have stayed at the motel. Where's Sam?"

"He was in the shower when I left."

John climbed behind the wheel a few minutes later. "No EMF. It's gone."

"I told you," Lexi said.

John glanced at her in the rearview mirror, but didn't respond. The ride back to the motel was quiet, but that ended as soon as they got inside. Lexi ran in ahead of them and Sam seemed relieved.

"Where did you go?"

Lexi didn't have a chance to respond before John burst in. Dean followed quietly behind him, locking the door. Sam glanced at Dean, who raised his eyebrows and shook his head, and Sam stayed quiet.

"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again," John said. His deep voice seemed to fill the room, though he wasn't really shouting.

"It wasn't a stunt. I wanted to help."

"I told you to wait here."

"You're not my father," she whispered.

"No one said I am, but you're father told you to listen to me like you would listen to him. Would you have defied him that way?"

Lexi just shook her. She wouldn't have, and she knew it, but she was tired of following orders. Tired of watching people get hurt while she wasn't allowed to do anything about it.

"Your dad wanted me to keep you safe," John continued, "and that's what I'm going to do. So, you will listen to me, and you will do as you're told."

The next few months went by much the same, and the same fight was had several times. Lexi was getting tired of fighting. She was ready to pack it in and get out of the life completely. She stayed only because she promised her dad she would go with John, and she wasn't eighteen yet.

Seventeen. Her birthday came and went, but she didn't bother mentioning it. She didn't care to celebrate anymore.

Another night found her and Sam alone in a motel room doing research while John and Dean were off hunting. She and John had a huge fight over her wanting to go with them, and she sat staring at the open book in front of her. Her eyes took in the words, but she didn't process what she was reading. She had to read the same paragraph five times before she gave up.

She was sitting on the bed. Sam was at the table. He heard the book hit the floor and turned to see her get up.

"Please tell me you're not leaving," Sam said.

Lexi saw the concern on Sam's face and sat back down. "No, I'm not leaving."

"Good," he said.

"Why is it good? I'm miserable, Sam."

"Well, I need help."

"No, you don't."

Sam stared down at his book before looking back at her. "I enjoy the company, okay?"

"Some company."

"Hey, I get that you're still hurting. Dad does, too, believe it or not." He walked over and sat on the other bed. "Can I make a suggestion?"

"Sure."

"Listen to dad." Lexi scoffed, but Sam continued. "No, just hear me out. Listening to my dad doesn't mean you've forgotten your dad, or that he's been replaced." Lexi looked up at Sam. Her eyes were moist. "You're just honoring your dad's last request," he continued.

"What if I just want out? Away from hunting for good?"

"Do you?"

"I don't know."

"If I tell you something," Sam said, "do you promise to keep it between us?"

"Sure."

"I applied to college... a couple of different ones. I don't want to hunt anymore. I want a normal life."

"John doesn't know?"

"No. I told him last year that I wanted to go to college and he flipped out."

"So, you went behind his back, but you're telling me to listen to him?"

"Good point."

Sam stood, feeling a little defeated, but Lexi stood, too.

"Hey, Sam... I get what you're trying to say, and I guess you're right. Thanks."

Lexi took a tentative step toward him, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Sam was caught completely off guard, and his return embrace was a bit awkward.

"You're welcome."


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few weeks, Lexi decided to follow Sam's advice. She stopped trying to follow John and Dean, and stayed behind with Sam to do research. Once she put her focus on that, she found that her grief and anger subsided a little. She enjoyed her time at the library with Sam. Time spent alone together in the motel room usually found them talking about dreams they had of a normal life.

"Too bad we'll never have that," Lexi said. She and Sam sat stretched out on one of the beds, leaning back against the headboard.

"Why not? We can walk away from the life. We don't have to do this forever."

"I don't think I could live a normal life. Not knowing what I know."

"You've said before that you wanted to."

"Want to, sure. I've thought about it, but I don't know. I wonder if I could ever really be happy."

Sam sat up and turned to face her. "What if we walked away together?"

"What, go to college and get regular jobs? Be your neighbor, or roommate?"

"Or girlfriend," Sam said quietly.

Lexi's eyes found his as he leaned toward her. Their lips met in a soft kiss, and her hand was soon on his face, then running through his shaggy hair. When they broke the kiss, Lexi gave him a small smile, and he blushed.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now," Sam said.

"I'm glad you did."

Lexi leaned in for another kiss, and Sam was more than happy to oblige. His hand sank into her hair and pulled her close. The rumble of the Impala outside pulled them apart.

"Maybe we should keep this between us," Sam said.

"I think you're right."

"Especially don't tell Dean... I'd never hear the end of it."

Lexi smiled as she moved to her own bed. She knew Sam was right. Dean was always messing with Sam about something. Typical big brother/little brother stuff. A girlfriend would be serious ammunition. Especially if the girlfriend were a girl Dean knew well.

John and Dean came through the door a moment later, covered in cuts and bruises. Lexi sat up.

"Are you two okay?"

"We're fine," John said.

Dean plopped down into the soft chair in the corner as John went into the bathroom. He touched a large gash by his eye, and Lexi went to him.

"Don't touch it," she said. "You'll infect it."

"Oh, so you're a nurse now?" Dean asked.

"I patched my dad up a lot. Hang on."

She grabbed a towel from the sink area outside of the bathroom and wet it. She sat on the arm of the chair and cleaned Dean's cut.

"Ow!"

"Don't be such a baby."

She held his head still before she continued. Dean stared into her eyes for a moment before looking past her. He caught Sam looking at her, and smiled. It was no surprise to Dean. He was attracted to her, why wouldn't Sam be? They were alone together so much, it made sense.

John came out of the bathroom looking a little better. He cleaned up his own cuts and scrapes. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to the chair, he studied Dean's face.

"How's that cut?" he asked.

"Not too bad," Lexi said. "He won't need stitches. A butterfly bandage should do the trick."

"How's the ankle?"

"It's fine," Dean said.

"Let me see," John said. Dean pulled up his right pant leg, and John sighed. "Do you think I'm an idiot, son?"

"No, sir."

"The other one."

Dean lifted up the other pant leg to reveal a severely bruised and swollen ankle. When Lexi saw, she cringed and sucked in a breath.

"It's not broken, dad. I can walk on it."

"You can limp on it. What if we have to get out in a hurry again. I can't risk it."

"You can't go back in there alone."

"I know." John seemed to hesitate for just a moment. "Sammy... let's go."

They all looked up in surprise, but no one questioned. Sam grabbed his bag and his shoes and followed John to the car. He gave Lexi a small smile before he closed the door behind him. She stared at the door until Dean's voice snapped her out of her trance.

"You gonna finish patching me up, or what?"

"Sorry. I'll get the bandages."

She went to the bag with the first aid kit and brought it back to Dean. She put it in his lap and removed the bandage.

"So," Dean said, "what have you and Sam been up to?"

"Research. It's kinda what we do... our contribution to the job."

"I mean when you're not researching."

"I don't know... we talk, watch tv. Sometimes we just sit quietly."

"That doesn't get awkward?"

"You would think, but... no." Lexi finished with Dean's cut and started picking up the first aid kit. "What happened to your ankle?"

"The spirit threw me into the wall. I tried to brace myself by putting my foot out... mistake."

Lexi stared back at the door. "Do you think they'll be okay? John rarely takes Sam along, especially if you're not with them."

"Sam will be fine. Dad will look after him. Trust me."

Dean limped his way over to the bed. Lexi collected a few things and turned to Dean.

"I'm gonna take a shower... knock if you need me for anything, okay?"

"Sure thing, nurse," Dean said with a smile.

Lexi shook her head and went into the bathroom. When she was done, John and Sam still weren't back, and it was getting late. Dean was watching television. His eyes followed Lexi as she walked past the bed and stopped in front of the dresser, brushing her hair. She stood there in her usual tank top and sweat pants, and Dean couldn't take his eyes off her. There was no need to without John there... except Sam. He thought about how Sam was looking at her earlier. If Sam liked this girl, it was likely more than a physical attraction. Somewhere in the back of Dean's mind, he had been waiting for Lexi to turn eighteen, John or no John, but if Sam liked her... that changed things. He watched as she pulled on her Texas Longhorn sweatshirt.

"Was that your dad's?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said with a sad smile. "How'd you know?"

Dean shrugged. "It looks a little old... and it's about two sizes too big for you."

"I know... but I like to wear it. It makes me feel closer to him, I guess."

Dean nodded. "It looks good on you."

Lexi blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm gonna go to sleep. Can you wake me up when they get back? I just wanna know they're okay."

"You got it."

Dean knew then that she liked Sam. She never asked to be awakened when he was out late with John, or the few times John went off alone. She was worried about Sam. He wondered how John would feel about Sam making a move on Lexi, since Dean had pretty much been forbidden to even think about it.

Lexi woke up to Sam's face. She sat up and looked around.

"Where are John and Dean?"

"Dean went for a beer. Dad said he had to stay off his ankle for a few days, so no cases. That means he can drink as much as he wants. Dad's in the shower."

Lexi threw her arms around him. "I was worried about you. Dean got all banged up, and you hardly ever go alone with your dad."

"I'm fine."

She pulled back and brushed a lock of hair away from his dirty face. They looked at each other before their lips crashed together. The sound of a throat being cleared broke them apart, and they looked up to see Dean. He had a grin on his face.

"Uh huh."

"I thought you went out," Sam said.

"My ankle hurts too much. I decided to just grab a soda from the machine outside. You two having fun?"

"Dean," Sam said as he stood, "I wanna talk to you outside."

"Okay."

Dean couldn't hide the grin on his face, and he winked at Lexi as he walked out, causing her cheeks to turn a bright red. Once they were outside, Sam stood right in front of Dean.

"Don't make a big deal out of this, okay? No jokes, no teasing-"

"I wouldn't dream of it, Sammy."

"Don't call me Sammy... and yes, you would."

"Okay, I would, but I won't. I like Lexi, and you probably have a lot in common, so... I'm happy for you."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Let's get back inside before dad comes out and asks what we're doing."

"Good idea."

Back inside, Sam sat next to Lexi. "Okay, so, Dean knows... but he promised to be cool about it."

Dean plopped down on the other bed as Sam leaned in and kissed Lexi.

"I won't be that cool," Dean said. "Let's keep the PDA to a minimum, or else dad will be the next one to walk in on you two."

"Maybe he's right," Lexi said. "It's not like we don't spend a lot of time alone anyway," she whispered.

When Sam smiled she told him goodnight and turned over to go back to sleep. Sam saw Dean grinning and threw a notebook at him.

"Shut up, jerk."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to Dean's hurt ankle, Sam and Lexi didn't get any alone time over the next few days. John decided to stay put for a while, and they hardly left the motel room. They would steal a few kisses while John was in the shower, but Dean would never let them get far.

"Get a room," Dean said.

"We have one," Sam said. "Get out of it."

"You gonna tell that to dad?"

That quickly ended the verbal sparing.

When Dean's ankle was better, John was ready to go. They drove to Washington state to investigate a series of weird deaths. As usual, Sam and Lexi were dropped off at the library. After several hours of research, they had little to go on, but they were both hungry. So, they caught the bus back to the motel where John had booked a room on the way into town.

"You wanna have pizza delivered?" Sam asked.

"Works for me."

Sam called and put in the order. Lexi was lying on top of her bed with her eyes closed, and Sam just stared at her for a moment. He took slow steps over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed, facing her. When Lexi felt the movement, she looked at him and smiled. Sam took her right hand in his left, and bent down to kiss her. He took his time getting to her lips, feeling a nervousness he wondered if he should still feel.

Lexi squeezed his hand, so large as it folded around her own. She brushed aside a lock of Sam's hair as his face hovered over hers. Their lips finally met with a clash. Sam devoured her as his free hand began to roam over her body. First up her arm, then down her side. When his hand made a detour to her breast, she stopped him.

"Wait," she said, her voice breathless and soft.

Sam pulled back, his own breathing heavy. "What's wrong?"

Lexi sat up. "Too fast."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't even realize... I just wanted to touch you. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," she said as she smiled. A light blush rose into her cheeks. "I wanna touch you, too." She let her hand slide down his arm. "I just don't want this to be rushed."

Sam nodded. "I understand."

Lexi leaned in for another kiss. Their hands ended up in each other's hair. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms until the pizza came. They ate quietly, both of them still thinking about their make out session.

A year later, Sam and Lexi were still going at it. Sam talked more about them going away together, and leaving hunting for good, but Lexi would always change the subject. She still wasn't sure if that was what she wanted. She had come to see John, with all his flaws, as family. The family her own father wanted her to have.

Sam and Lexi grew more and more intimate as time passed. Hands roamed to new places, and kissing involved more than lips. Sam seemed to love the area where her neck met her shoulder. His teeth grazed over the spot several times.

The sun had just set, and both of them were still in their street clothes, but they lay on the bed. Sam was lying to her side so that his body was partially covering hers as they kissed. He pulled back a bit, staring into her eyes as his hand found the top button of her shirt. He slowly worked it open, waiting to see if she would protest. When she didn't, he moved to the next button. They kept eye contact until Sam had her shirt completely undone. He pulled the shirt open, running a hand up her side before returning his lips to his favorite spot.

They were so caught up in each other, that neither of them heard the door open. Dean walked in and covered his eyes.

"Son-of-a..."

Sam was quick to pull Lexi's shirt closed. They sat up and Lexi buttoned back up.

"I thought you two would be gone 'til late," Sam said.

"Dad wanted to eat first. He dropped me off and went for food. You two are lucky it was me who came in and not dad. I wish I could say the same for me. My eyes, man."

"Shut up, Dean." Sam looked back to Lexi and put a hand on her leg. "You okay?" he whispered.

"I'm fine," she said with a smile. "I think I may need to take a walk, though."

"Yeah, me too... more like a run." Lexi laughed, making Sam beam a bright smile. "Let's go," he said.

He took Lexi's hand and helped her off the bed. Dean plopped down on the other bed and turned on the television.

"I'd make it quick," he said. "Dad'll be back soon."

"We'll be back," Sam said.

They walked around the parking lot holding hands, just trying to work off some of the energy and tension that had built up. When John pulled in, they walked back to the room, with a little more distance between them, and he was waiting for them.

"What are you two doing?"

"We just wanted to get out of the room for a while," Sam said. "We took a walk around the parking lot."

John gave them a questioning look, but he went inside without another word. Sam blew out a breath and snuck one more quick kiss before they followed John in.

Sam and Lexi cooled things off a little, realizing how close they came to being caught by John. It was embarrassing enough that Dean had walked in on them. Lexi would have been mortified had it been John.

Another birthday passed, this time with a small recognition from Sam. He had worked her birth date out of her, and had a cupcake for her with a lone candle. The months passed, and Sam still talked about college. He had been accepted to two of the ones he had applied to.

"It's like it's real now," he said as he lay with Lexi in his arms. "I'm going to college. I actually got scholarships."

"You'll still need a job," Lexi said.

"That's easy."

"Sam... are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"It's all I've ever wanted to do. I don't want to be a hunter."

"Your dad's gonna flip."

"Yeah, I know."

"When will you tell him?"

"I'll have to tell him tonight... that's when I'm leaving."

Lexi sat up. "What? Why are you just telling me?"

"I just decided today. We're almost nineteen, we can be on our own."

"Sam, I told you I'm not sure I wanna go. How could you just make a decision like that."

"I thought you'd come with me. And if I stay, I'll just get sucked back in. I have to go... now. Fall semester will be starting."

Lexi moved to the edge of the bed, putting her feet on the floor. "I don't believe this," she whispered to herself.

"Lexi, you knew this is what I was planning."

"I don't know. I guess I thought you were just dreaming... I didn't think you'd really leave."

Sam moved to sit next to her and ran a hand up and down her back. "Come with me."

"I can't. Not like this. John will be..."

"Pissed."

"That's an understatement."

They sat quietly for a few minutes before John and Dean walked in. John took one look at Lexi's face and knew something happened.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

Sam hesitated as he stood. "I was just telling her that I've decided to go to college."

John scoffed. "We talked about this, Sammy. You're not going."

"I am, dad. I already got a scholarship... I'm leaving tonight."

"What?" John spun around and his voice was quiet, which actually scared Lexi more than when he yelled.

Dean saw the look on Lexi's face and moved toward her, not sure if he should reach out to her. He just wanted to be there if things took a bad turn.

"I'm leaving tonight," Sam repeated.

"You're abandoning your family." Now John was yelling.

"I'm going to school!"

Lexi stood and ran outside. She knew this wasn't going to end well, and she didn't want to witness it. Dean followed her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Not really." She paced back and forth for a minute until the raised voices carried out through the closed door. She walked out behind the Impala and leaned against the trunk. "I just can't believe he sprang it on me like this."

"He's not going anywhere. He's talked about college before."

"He's going, Dean. Trust me."

"You going with him if he does?"

"No... I can't."

"Why not? Nothing's holding you here."

"John is... my dad is. I can't go."

The motel room door opened and they saw Sam freeze at the sound of John's booming voice.

"You walk out that door, don't bother coming back."

Sam stared back at his dad, and walked out, closing the door behind him. He walked out to Dean and Lexi with his bag in his hand.

"You're really going," Dean said softly. Disbelief covered his face.

"I have to, Dean."

"No, you don't. You want to."

"What's wrong with wanting to?"

Dean just shook his head and went back inside. He knew he would be the one to face John's wrath, and he wasn't proven wrong. As soon as he walked through the door, John was yelling.

"Did you know about this?"

"Not at all. I found out when you did."

"Don't lie to me, Dean."

"I'm not."

Back outside, Lexi couldn't stop a tear from falling.

"Please stay."

Sam just shook his head. "No turning back now. Come with me."

A cab pulled up and the window rolled down.

"Sam Winchester?" The driver read the name from a piece of paper.

"That's me. Can I have a second?"

"Meter's running."

Sam nodded and turned back to Lexi. "Come with me."

"Stay."

"I can't."

"Neither can I."

"So, what about us?"

"I think we just want different things for the big picture. Maybe it's better if we just make a clean break."

Sam nodded as he hung his head. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you, too, Sam."

Sam took her face in his hands and gave her one last kiss. She watched as he got in the cab and it pulled away, until she could no longer see the spot of yellow in the distance.

She could hear John still yelling inside. She felt bad for Dean. He would have to handle an angry John for a while, and he hadn't even done anything wrong. When she walked into the room, John calmed down a little. She went straight to the bathroom, went through her nightly routine, and went right to bed. She turned her back to the room, but sleep didn't come easily.

Not for anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Lexi woke the next morning to a raised voice. It didn't take long to realize that John was once again yelling at Dean over Sam. She turned over to see Dean sitting on the edge of the other bed while John stood in front of him. Lexi had seen different sides to Dean. He was the annoying, but protective big brother to Sam, a friend to her, and a brave man for every person he helped. But with John, Dean became a little boy. He took whatever his father dished out. Lexi didn't like it. She threw her covers off and stood in front of John.

"Stop yelling at him," she said. "You wanna yell at somebody, yell at me."

Dean stood and grabbed her arms, trying to pull her away, but she wouldn't budge.

"Dean didn't know. I knew. Sam told me he applied to colleges. He told me when he got accepted to the first one. He even asked me to go with him, because we talked about how we both dreamed of a normal life... and I thought about it. So, yell at me."

"You thought about going? Why didn't you?"

"Because my dad's last request was for me to go with you, and for some ungodly reason, I've come to think of you as family."

John scoffed. "You're more loyal than Sam."

Lexi wanted to punch him. "He wasn't being disloyal, John. He just wanted to go to school."

"Away from his family. Against my wishes."

Lexi let out a frustrated groan and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Dean ran out after her, ignoring John calling his name.

"Lexi, wait." She was half way across the parking lot, and Dean jogged to catch up. "Hang on." Dean grabbed her arm and she turned to him. He looked down at her bare feet. "You're gonna catch a cold."

"I'm so mad at him right now."

"Yeah, I got that. I think he did, too. Come back inside."

"I can't go back in there right now."

"Yes, you can. Come on." He tugged at the bottom of her sweatshirt. "Do it for him."

Lexi stared at Dean for a moment before looking down at her sweatshirt. She wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging herself, then nodded. They walked back inside, but John wasn't in the room. They heard water running from the bathroom sink.

Lexi was relieved. She had lost her temper and blown up, yelling at a man twice her size who, honestly, sometimes scared the crap out of her.

John came back into the room dressed. He grabbed his keys and headed for the door. Lexi decided to slip into the bathroom. When John saw that he was alone with Dean, he gave his warning again.

"Reminder," John said. "She's off limits, you understand?"

"I didn't do anything," Dean's face showed his surprise.

"I saw your face when she stood up to me, and when you went after her. I don't care that she's not under age anymore. She's under my care."

"Would you have objected so much if Sam was the one hitting on her?"

"Sam would never-" Dean scoffed and stopped John in his tracks. "You got something to tell me, boy?"

Dean just shook his head. "No, sir."

John waited a moment, then moved on. "I'm going for breakfast and a newspaper. I'll be back soon."

When John got back they all ate in silence as he looked through the paper, then they hit the road. It took them a few days to find a case, but John finally found what looked like an angry spirit in Nebraska. When they hit their destination, John booked a room, then found the local library. Lexi got out without a word.

"Go with her," John said.

"What?" Dean asked in surprise.

"Research, Dean. Now. And look after Lexi."

Dean rolled his eyes after he looked away from his father. He barely had the door closed before John sped off. When he reached Lexi, she put her hand on his arm.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

He tried to walk away, but Lexi squeezed his arm. "Dean..."

"What?" His face showed his frustration.

"He's taking this all out on you. It's not fair."

"If life were fair, none of us would be hunting monsters. Besides, what's a big brother for?"

Dean walked into the library without another word. Lexi started after him for a moment before following. They dug up the history John would need, and left. Lexi stopped at the first bus stop, but Dean grabbed her hand.

"Come on," he said. "I feel like walking."

"It's a few miles back to the motel, Dean."

"You got something better to do?"

"If we leave John waiting on us-"

"We won't see dad for a few days. At least two."

"Why not?"

"Thousand dollars says he's off getting hammered... part of the reason he made me stay with you."

They walked quietly for a while. Lexi thought about the last couple of days, and how Sam's one decision seemed to unravel her world.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Dean said.

"John is so hard on you... you've never thought of leaving it all behind?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"You don't leave family. I mean, why did you stay? Your dad."

"Are you mad at Sam for leaving?"

Dean shook his head. "Sammy's a big boy. He can do what he wants."

"That doesn't answer my question."

He shrugged his shoulder. "No, I'm not."

"Liar... I am."

"Honestly," Dean said, "I was surprised you didn't go with him. You two seemed pretty serious."

"Not serious enough, I guess... I miss him, Dean."

He put his arm around her and pulled her into his side as they walked. "I do, too."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Dean had been right about John. He stumbled in four days later and slept off his drinking binge. The next day, he read over their research, and he and Dean went after the spirit.

The months went on, and the routine stayed the same, except Dean didn't stay to help do research. Not unless John went off on a binge, which happened about once a month.

On the road one day, John pulled into a car lot. Dean couldn't help but question.

"What are we doing here?"

John turned in his seat, stretching his arm across the back. "I know I've been leaving you two alone a lot lately, for days at a time... and you're stuck 'til I get back. So, I'm gonna give you the Impala. That way you two can keep moving if you want, and I'll meet up with you later."

"You're kidding?" Dean's face was a mixture of shock and pure joy. "You're giving me the car?"

"You have to take care of it."

"I will."

"The guy who owns this lot is in the business," John said. "He found me a truck that's off the grid." He handed Dean the keys to the Impala and a newspaper. "Check out page six. Could be something."

"Yes, sir," Dean said with a smile.

"Take care of Lexi."

"Yes, sir."

John looked to Lexi. "You look out for my boy, too."

"Yes, sir," she said.

John got out and Dean slid behind the wheel. He ran his hand over it, with a goofy grin plastered on his face. Lexi smiled.

"Am I allowed up front now?"

She leaned over the seat and Dean looked back at her, smiling.

"Absolutely."

She got out of the back and slid into the front passenger seat. Dean revved the engine and drove off the lot. After a few minutes of basking in the fact that the car was his, he glanced at Lexi, tossing her the newspaper.

"Page six," he said. "Where we going?"


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next few months, John met up with Dean and Lexi at almost every case. They were rarely alone for more than a day, and Dean only worked one case without John.

John woke Dean up one morning before dawn. He whispered so he wouldn't wake Lexi.

"I just talked to Caleb. He needs my help with something. I'll be gone for a week, at least."

"Okay."

"Remember to-"

"Look after Lexi... I got it, dad."

John put a firm hand on his son's shoulder. "Call me if you run into trouble."

Dean nodded, and John was gone.

Lexi was filled in over breakfast, and Dean found them a case nearby. Just a two hour drive south. Dean helped Lexi with the research at the library, but they didn't get a motel room since they had one booked so close. After some argument, Dean left Lexi at the library until he was done. Quick and easy salt and burn.

Dean noticed that Lexi was a little more quiet than usual on the drive back to the motel. He wasn't in the mood for an argument in the car, so he waited. Back in the motel, he waited until she sat on her bed before he spoke.

"You okay? You're quiet."

"I just thought things would be different with us on our own."

"Different how?"

"I thought you would take me with you on hunts."

"Dad would kill me."

"John doesn't have to know."

"What if you get hurt?"

"Train me."

"You're crazy."

"I'm serious," she said as she stood. "Teach me to use a gun, a knife... teach me everything. I want to do this, Dean. No one has ever let me. No one believes I can take care of myself."

Dean ran a hand over his face as he paced the room. "He will kill me," he whispered.

"I could kill you if you don't take me along."

"If we do this... you train. You don't go on a case until I think you're ready."

"That's fair," Lexi said with a smile.

Dean shook his head. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"When do we start?"

"We'll go to a firing range in the morning. You ever use a gun?"

"Dad let me shoot cans off of a fence a few times."

"Did you hit 'em?"

"Sometimes."

"Awesome. Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna regret this?"

"You won't. I promise."

Lexi threw her arms around Dean, hugging him tightly. Dean's first instinct was to return the embrace, but his father's warning rang through his mind, and he hesitated, sort of patting her on the back. The smell of her shampoo, or maybe it was her soap, filled his nostrils, and he let his eyes close for just a second before the warning sounded again.

"I regret it already," he said.

Lexi laughed, thinking his comment was because he was uncomfortable with her showing emotion or affection. "You're such a guy," she said as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"You have no idea," Dean mumbled to himself. He adjusted his pants and lay down on his bed with the television remote.

At the shooting range, Lexi couldn't stop smiling. Dean helped her pick out a gun.

"You're not gonna shoot some girly little thing. I want you to learn with one that has some kick to it."

"Whatever you say."

As they stepped into the stall, Dean made sure Lexi put on her ear and eye protection. Then he showed her how to load the gun.

"One more time," he said as he unloaded it and showed her again. "You try."

Lexi carefully loaded the weapon and smiled when Dean nodded his approval.

"Okay," he said, "let's see how you would shoot."

Dean stepped back. Lexi held the gun for a moment, just feeling its weight. She thought about the little she could remember from her father, aimed, and took her shot. She cringed as the force rocked her back on her heels, and the bullet hit the drop cloth behind her target.

"Put the gun down," Dean said. She did as he asked and stepped back. "Watch me," he said. "See how I'm standing? My arm, how it lines up with the target?"

"Yeah."

Lexi took in his stance and his posture, as well as how lean and fit Dean looked. She shook the thought from her head as he put the gun down.

"Try again," he said.

Lexi fired, and hit the edge of the target.

"That's better," Dean said. "Get ready to fire, but don't... just aim."

Lexi lined up a shot and nearly jumped when she felt Dean's knee push against the inside of her leg.

"You want your feet just a little further apart... like this."

Next, she felt his breath on her neck as he came in close behind her to look at her sight line. His arms wrapped around her, adjusting her grip.

"Loosen your shoulders just a little."

Lexi forced herself to relax and Dean backed away.

"Okay," he said. "Shoot."

Lexi fired, and she hit the target closer to the center. She was so excited she almost squealed.

"I did it!"

"Yeah, but can you do it again?"

Lexi got back in position to fire, and caught the edge of the target again. Once again, she felt Dean's knee on her leg, his breath on her neck, and his hands on hers. Her pulse quickened, and she struggled to focus. He patted her leg.

"Hold yourself steady, but not stiff."

He backed away and told her to fire three shots in a row. Her first was closest to the center. The other two moved further out each time, but stayed within the target area.

"That's not bad," Dean said.

"Thanks." Her smile beamed with his approval, and he laughed.

"Take a few more shots... empty out the ammo, then we'll go."

"You don't wanna have a go?"

"Sweetheart, I know how to shoot."

Lexi almost told Dean not to call her that. Her dad had called her sweetheart. She hadn't let John do it. Sam never tried. But something in the way Dean said it stopped her from correcting him. It was very different, and it sent butterflies through her stomach.

"I know that," she said. "Maybe I could learn a thing or two by watching."

"You learn by doing... so, do," he said, motioning to the gun.

Lexi took her time with the remaining shots. She managed to stay within the target area. They visited the range each day and by the end of the week, her aim improved. She even hit the center of the target a few times, and Dean was impressed.

During the evenings, back in the motel, Dean showed her how to carry and wield a knife. He also taught her some basic self defense moves.

"You won't need to know attack moves," he said. "You won't be attacking. If I say run, you run. This is for emergencies only."

"Got it," she said.

Dean would hold her in a lock from behind, and her goal was to get out. He fought to maintain control of himself as her body struggled against his, and he was thankful she couldn't see the look on his face. He was relieved when she made it out.

"Should we try that again?" she asked.

"Maybe later... let's work on some other stuff."

After a few more days, John still wasn't back, and Dean knew Lexi was just itching to work a job. He found something that seemed straight forward. A simple haunting, likely a salt and burn, in the next state.

It was late when they pulled up to the motel. Dean decided they should sleep, and get a good night's rest. They would check everything out the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean said they could sleep in, but Lexi was so exited that she had trouble sleeping. The building that was being haunted was a restaurant. It was a bit of a tourist spot, and Dean had his suspicions about it being a way to drum up business, but some of the eye witness accounts made him want to check it out. He and Lexi decided they would have lunch there and maybe ask their server some questions. Research would come after.

Dean flashed the waitress one of his biggest smiles. She glanced at Lexi, who grinned, as if approving of whatever flirting was about to occur. When the waitress saw that Dean wasn't hiding anything from the woman at his table, she smiled back. She took their drink orders and disappeared into the kitchen.

"She'll tell you whatever you want to know," Lexi said.

Dean smiled. "They always do."

"Don't be so modest," she said with a chuckle.

When the waitress came back, Dean smiled again.

"So, is this place really haunted?" he asked. "We were kind of hoping to see some activity."

"To be honest," the waitress said, "when I first started working here, I thought it was a gimmick... but I've seen some pretty weird things. Even after all the customers are gone."

"What kind of weird?"

"Well... glasses fly off the shelves. Sometimes we put the chairs on top the tables, turn around for a second, and they're back on the floor. I thought about quitting, but everyone who's worked here says the ghost never makes physical contact with people. It just messes with things around the place."

"Huh. Any chance we'll get to see anything?"

"Maybe. It happens. We can't predict it."

They ordered their food and the waitress disappeared again. Dean discreetly pulled out his EMF and the lights came to life.

"Oh yeah," he said. "We've got something."

They ate casually, talking about nothing in particular. When they were done, Dean paid and thanked the waitress. He saw that his receipt had her phone number written on it. He grinned as they walked to the car. Lexi was in front of him, and he glanced up at her. His smile faded. If he wanted anyone...

Dean looked at the number again. His head wasn't in the right place for a one night stand. He rumpled the receipt into a tiny ball and tossed it.

Their next stop was the library. It turned out that the restaurant was once a house. The man who owned it was very wealthy, but lost almost everything when the stock market crashed in the early 1900's. He went into his study and shot himself. His oldest son sold the estate and it sat dormant for decades as the neighborhood changed around it, until the 70's, when it was renovated to become a restaurant. Since then, reports of strange activity were fairly regular.

"Okay," Dean said, "the man that killed himself was named Edward Whitfield. Let's see if we can find out where he was buried."

A bit more research and they came across the answer: Lakewood Cemetery. They would have to wait until nightfall to dig. They went back to the motel and ordered pizza for dinner. Dean was in the bathroom when the pizza arrived. Lexi answered the door and left it open while she rummaged through her purse for the cash. Dean came out to find her slightly leaning over the bed, and the delivery guy practically drooling.

"Hey," Dean said in a firm voice. "Put your eyes back in your head, pal."

Lexi looked up, cash in hand, and the delivery guy tried to talk his way out of it. Dean walked past Lexi, grabbing the cash. He took their pizza and shoved the money at the guy before he slammed the door.

"What the hell was that?" Lexi asked.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

"How is it your business?"

Dean threw the lid of the pizza box open.

"Eat," he said.

"I'm single. I'm an adult. You can't-"

"I know you're an adult, okay? Just eat."

Dean sat at the table and pulled a slice from the box, shoving a large portion into his mouth.

"You're gross," Lexi said. She joined him at the table and grabbed a slice of pizza.

It was a little after midnight when they snuck into the cemetery. They walked until they reached the section they were looking for, then started scanning the headstones for Whitfield's.

"Found it," Lexi called out.

Dean walked up beside her and set his bag on the ground. He handed her one of the shovels.

"Let me do most of the digging."

"Why?"

"You're not used to this. If you do too much your hands will blister and we'll have to explain it to dad."

Lexi nodded. Dean plunged his shovel into the ground and looked back up at her.

"Let me get the top soil loose, then you can dig in."

Lexi took several breaks. A life filled with research didn't prepare her for digging graves. Dean's shovel eventually hit something solid and they focused on getting the dirt away from that spot. Once the coffin was uncovered, Dean used his shovel to crack it open.

Lexi climbed out and got his duffel, bringing it down into the hole.

"Get the salt and pour it all over the corpse."

She followed his instruction until he told her it was enough.

"Now, the lighter fluid."

She poured it on and they climbed out of the grave. Dean pulled a matchbook from his pocket and handed it to Lexi. She pulled one out, struck it, then used it to light all the others. Once they were ablaze, she threw them into the open coffin. She stared as the body went up in flames.

Lexi was a bit quiet on the drive back to the motel. Dean glanced at her as he drove.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just tired."

"I'll bet," he said. "You know... you did good out there today."

"Thanks." She gave him a small smile and stared out of the window.

"I think your dad would be proud of you," he said.

Lexi didn't say anything, but Dean saw her reflection in the window. The smile had faded from her lips, and he almost regretted mentioning her dad.

Dean cleaned up the trunk of the car while Lexi showered. When Dean was finished with his shower, Lexi was already in bed. Dean turned out the light and climbed into his own bed. He was tired, but sleep wouldn't come. After a while, he heard a soft sniffling coming from Lexi's bed. He sat up and saw her shoulders shake as she lay on her side with back to him.

"Lexi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she managed to choke out.

Dean got up and sat on the edge of her bed. "Liar... what's wrong?"

"What you said earlier... about my dad being proud of me..."

"Lexi, I'm sorry... I didn't-"

"I miss him, Dean."

"I know you do."

She started to sob again and Dean pulled her arm.

"Hey, come here."

He pulled her up and into his arms. She buried her face in his neck and cried for a few minutes as he held her. When she finally stopped, Dean pulled back.

"Better?"

Lexi nodded and Dean smiled. She took in a deep breath and wiped her eyes. Dean watched her, and before he could think about what he was doing, his finger lifted her chin and his lips touched hers. When she began kissing him back, his hand moved to cup her face. He heard her moan, and he was suddenly hit with a vision of her and Sam on a bed. Then he heard his dad's warning.

He quickly pulled away and stood. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"This isn't a good idea."

"It seemed pretty good to me."

"Well, it's not."

"Give me one good reason."

"I'll give you three. First, you're hurting right now and-"

"You were comforting me. Next?"

Dean hesitated a little before admitting the next reason. "You and Sam."

"There isn't a 'me and Sam' anymore."

"But there was... and I don't know if I can get intimate with a girl who my brother..."

Lexi smiled. A light blush rose up in her cheeks. "Sam and I never did anything."

"I walked in on you two," he said, unbelieving.

"And that was as far as we ever went. We cooled down when we realized how close we were to John walking in."

"Honest?"

"Honest... What's reason number three?"

"Dad."

"What about him?"

"When you first came with us, he warned me to stay away. He re-warned me after Sam left."

"Did he give Sam that warning?"

"Nope. He didn't think Sam would make a move. How do you like that?"

"Okay," Lexi said as she put a hand to her forehead in fruatration. "I get his first warning. I was sixteen. You were twenty. But we're both adults now. He has no right-"

"He may not see it that way."

"Dean... did you know that I had a crush on you when I was ten years old."

"No."

"That week our dad's hunted together, and they left us with that guy... What was his name?"

"Bobby."

"Right. You were so great, considering I was an annoying little girl. And I thought you were cute... major crush. When I saw you again, I was too clouded with grief to notice, but the longer I was around you, I started getting those feelings again... but I didn't think you were interested in a teenager."

"I didn't realize who you were at first," Dean said, "but I noticed you as soon as you walked in. That's why dad gave me the warning. He saw me staring at you."

Lexi got out of bed and stood in front of him. "John Winchester does not control our lives. I like you... you like me. What's stopping us?"

She put her hand on his arm and Dean stared down at her. His lips crashed onto hers and her arms wrapped around his back. He buried his hands in her hair as their kiss slowed and deepened. Dean eventually pulled away, his dad's warning not quite leaving him alone.

"It's late. We should get some sleep."

Lexi nodded and Dean kissed her once more, barely touching his lips to hers. They each got into their own bed and said goodnight.


	9. Chapter 9

Lexi lay in bed for half an hour trying to fall asleep, but she couldn't. She glanced over at the next bed to see Dean lying on his back.

"Dean?" When she didn't get and answer, she tried again. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah."

"I'm having trouble forgetting what happened here tonight. I feel like, if I go to sleep, we'll wake up and not talk about it... I don't want that to happen."

Dean didn't say anything, so Lexi sat up.

"You don't have to talk," she said, "but I feel like I need to tell you some things. You brought up me and Sam before..."

As Lexi tried to find her words, Dean sat up.

"Lex, I really don't wanna hear about you and my brother, okay?"

"No, I need you to hear this. I saw Sam as a really good friend. Dad kept me really close... and away from boys, for the most part. I really hadn't seen Sam in that way, but... when he kissed me... it felt nice."

"I really don't wanna hear this," Dean said, running a hand through his hair.

Lexi ignored his plea. "Being with Sam made me feel like I wasn't alone. I found someone like me, and he liked me. It was nice, and it was comfortable..." She got out of her bed and sat on the edge of Dean's. She put a hand on his leg, covered by the sheets. "But when I'm around you... I feel alive again. It's not just 'nice.' It's not comfortable. My stomach is in knots and I almost forget to breathe. I almost feel like that ten year old girl again."

Dean stared at her. His hand covered hers on his leg. "What about dad?"

"Dean," Lexi sighed, "I understand obeying your father. I obeyed mine, even after he died. I get that you want him to be proud of you... but you are so much more than your father's son."

Dean looked away, and she felt like she was losing him.

"We could always keep it secret," she said. "We're on our own a lot now. When John's around, we'll keep our distance... act normal."

Dean ran his hands over his face. "I don't know, Lexi."

"When you first took me to the shooting range, I was a mess. Every time you touched me I got goosebumps. My heart was beating so fast and so loud, I thought for sure you could hear it. And now that I know you're attracted to me, too... just sitting here next to you is giving me butterflies. I won't forget that you kissed me... and if we can't be together... I may not be able to stay."

Dean's head shot up. "What?"

"With all this out in the open between us, can you really go back to the way it was?"

"You can't go."

"Why not?"

"Dad would be pissed."

Lexi slammed her fist onto the bed. "Forget John! He doesn't matter here. If that's the only reason you have for me not going, then-"

She was silenced when Dean's hand, suddenly on the back of her head, pulled her lips to his. Her hands moved to his head, and her fingers played through his short hair. He pulled back long enough to breathe out, "I don't want you to go," before his lips were on hers again.

Dean lay back, pulling Lexi down on top of him. The covers still separated them. His hands roamed down her back and cupped her rear through her pants.

"I don't think I've ever wanted anybody this much," he said as he moved his lips to her neck. He pulled her hair back and she tilted her head.

"I know I haven't," she said.

Dean's kisses stopped, and he gently pulled her back. He looked at her for a moment, as if trying to remember something.

"You said you and Sam never did anything."

"Right."

"You said your dad kept you away from boys."

"Right," she said.

"Have you ever... with anyone?"

Lexi's cheeks turned pink, and she shook her head. Dean ran a hand through her hair and sat up. She moved to his side.

"Does that change your mind?" she asked. She stared at the bed, afraid to look into his eyes.

"No," he said, lifting her face with both hands. "It just changes things a little."

"How?"

Dean sighed. "Look, I've never been in a relationship before. I do hookups... That's my thing. But you're not a hookup. We're both tired, physically and emotionally. I think we need to sleep on this and talk about it tomorrow... see where it goes."

"Will we really talk about it?"

"We will. I promise."

Lexi smiled at him, and he smiled back. She moved to stand up, but Dean grabbed her arm. Before she could ask why, Dean moved the covers back for her.

"You think that's a good idea?" she asked with a grin.

"I don't know," Dean said, "but I wanna feel your body against mine."

Lexi climbed under the covers and snuggled back into Dean. He put his arm over her and kissed her cheek before settling into his pillow.

"Hey, Lex?"

"Yeah?"

"Do I really give you butterflies?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

They slowly drifted off to sleep. When they woke up six hours later, they were in the same position. Dean woke up first. He moved Lexi's hair away from her neck and ran his lips over her skin with a feather light touch. Waking up with her in his arms was all he needed to know for sure that he wanted Lexi.

She turned onto her back and her eyes fluttered open. When she stared into his eyes all she could see was the want there. She knew it, because she felt it, too.

"Why don't we get dressed," Dean said, "and we can talk over breakfast."

"Okay."

Dean kissed her gently on the lips. As his hand slid away from her neck, it brushed against her breast. Even through her shirt, it sent what felt like a jolt of electricity through her. She moaned against his mouth, and the sound affected him more than he thought it would. He pulled away, moving back in for another quick kiss. When he pulled away again, he stared down at her.

"We should get up."

"Uh huh," Lexi nodded. She lifted her head and kissed Dean again before dropping her head back down to her pillow. "We really should," she said with a smile.

Dean leaned down and kissed her once more. His lips lingered, and his hand caressed her face. When he pulled away again, he sighed and got up. He took her hand and pulled her up as well.

"I think maybe we should go out for breakfast so we'll keep our hands to ourselves for a while," Dean said.

"I really don't want to keep my hands to myself... but you're right. We should talk first."


	10. Chapter 10

Dean drove them to a diner around the corner from the motel. They sat across from one another in a booth, and waited until the waitress came and took their orders before either of them spoke.

"I hope," Lexi said, "that what we're going to talk about is how to handle this with John, and not whether this is going to happen or not."

Dean reached across the table and took her hand in both of his. "We will definitely be together. What we need to talk about is how to handle it. I don't wanna rush you... knowing what I know now. I was thinking about what you said, about that night I walked in on you and Sam. If that was as far as you ever got... you guys waited a long time to get there. I mean, when I walked in, I thought for sure you guys had done it before. Who wanted to wait?"

"I did," Lexi said.

"Exactly. I don't wanna push you. So, how do we do this?"

"Dean... Last night, I would have gone all the way if you hadn't backed off. And I wouldn't have regretted it. I told you how I feel. No one has ever made me feel that way, but you. I'm ready when you are."

Dean smiled as his thumbs brushed over her hand. "Okay," he said. "Now... dad. I don't want to fight with him. I really don't want to drag you in the middle of it. I feel like a jerk for making it sound like we're doing something wrong, but I think we should keep it from him."

"Are you kidding? A forbidden love?" She leaned in a little and whispered, a small grin pulling at her lips. "Knowing you want me so bad that you're touching me when you're not supposed to?"

Dean's grip on her hand tightened and he let out a low moan. "You keep talking like that and we'll have to leave before we get our food."

Lexi sat back, pulling her hand from him. "Well, maybe I should just stay back here for a while."

"Just for a while," Dean said with a grin.

They ate quietly and quickly. Back in the Impala, Dean made his way back to the motel. Lexi stared at him as he drove. She didn't want to seem too eager, and she honestly felt like she had pursued him since he kissed her. He would have to make the next move. Though, Lexi didn't think she would have to wait long.

Once they were inside their room, Dean picked up the phonebook. He flipped through the pages and wrote something down. When he looked up at Lexi, he grinned.

"Let's go," he said.

"Where?"

"Shooting range. We can't let your training slack off just because you went on one hunt. We'll go shoot some stuff, then we'll go back to that restaurant and make sure the EMF is gone."

"Good idea," Lexi said.

Dean got her a different gun than she had used before. He wanted her to able to use anything that ended up in her hands.

"This one is a little heavier," he said as he loaded the gun, "and it will have a bit more of a kick. I'm gonna hold you steady for your first shot, just so you can feel it."

They put on their protective wear and Dean gave her the gun. She handled it for a moment, getting used to the weight, then lined up a shot. Dean put himself flush against her back and his hands wrapped around her, holding hers steady as she gripped the weapon. She could feel his breath on her neck again, and it sent shivers down her spine.

"You got a good grip?" he asked.

"Yeah."

The next thing she knew, his lips were on her neck. She squeezed the trigger in surprise and a shot fired, causing her to yell out.

"Sorry," she said, mildly embarrassed at the idea of the people around her hearing her shout.

Dean just laughed. "Today's lesson: distractions. But, uh... maybe I should let you get off a few good shots, since it's a different gun."

He stepped back and let her shoot a few rounds. She hit the edges of the target each time. Dean adjusted her stance and showed her how to handle the recoil, and her next few shots improved. A few more shots, and Dean was behind her again, kissing her neck. She tilted her head and gave Dean better access, but he pulled away.

"You're supposed to be shooting."

"I have this thing on my neck that won't leave me alone."

"A distraction. Shoot anyway."

He returned to kissing and Lexi fought to focus on her target. Her first couple of shots missed completely. Dean laughed.

"Can't do it, huh?"

That gave Lexi some determination. She hated being told she couldn't do things. She focused harder, trying to ignore Dean's mouth on her. She hit the target... barely, but she hit it.

"Do it again," he said against her skin.

As she lined up the shot, his hand came around her and he squeezed her breast. She gasped and the bullet almost missed the drop cloth behind the target. Dean laughed against her neck.

"You don't play fair," she said as her eyes fluttered shut.

Lexi put the gun down and turned to face him. He backed her up against the wall that separated them from the next stall, and kissed her deeply. Her fingers played in his hair for a moment before she pulled away.

"Does this mean I don't need anymore practice?" she asked.

"Oh, you need a ton of practice... but we need to get to the restaurant. So, let's finish out the ammo. No more distractions," he said with a smile.

They ate lunch at the restaurant again. Dean pulled out his EMF, and it didn't detect anything. They discussed finding another case, trying to decide if they should stick around the area or hit the road while they look.

After lunch, they headed back to the motel. In the car, he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. His hand rested on her thigh, gently massaging as he drove. Lexi leaned against his shoulder, tilting her head so he could whisper in his ear.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Dean just smiled and let his hand glide higher on her thigh. Lexi let out a moan and started kissing his neck, letting her tongue glide over his skin.

"Uh... Sweetheart, you are drawing attention to yourself from people outside of the car."

"I don't care."

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the motel a moment later. Lexi was still kissing his neck when his tone changed.

"Son-of-a-bitch."

"What's wrong?" she asked, pulling away.

"Dad's here."

He pointed to John's truck and Lexi's face fell. It was a definite mood killer.

"Well," she said, "I guess we'll see how well we can keep it from him."

"No kidding." Dean shifted slightly in his seat after putting the car in park. "I'm gonna have to sit here a minute."

"I'm sorry," she said with a smile. "Did I get to you?"

"You've been getting to me for the last couple of years."

She smiled and opened her door. "I'm gonna go in."

"You sure you don't wanna wait for me?"

"No... I'll go in. It might look funny if he sees us both just sitting in the car."

Dean nodded. "Okay. I'll be in in a minute."

Dean watched in the rearview mirror as Lexi crossed the parking lot and went inside. If his dad only knew how much he really wanted this woman. Dean leaned his head back for a moment, then made his way inside.


	11. Chapter 11

When Lexi walked in, John was lying on one of the beds with his arm thrown over his eyes. She quietly tried to make her way across the room, but he spoke without moving.

"Where's Dean?"

She looked at him in surprise. "How did you know I wasn't Dean?"

"Kid," he said sitting up, "I'm a hunter... ex-marine. I can tell. Telling the difference between one sound and another can mean life or death."

Lexi nodded. She'd have to remember that. "Dean's still in the car."

John got up and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug. "He taking care of you?"

"Of course."

John pulled back and looked at her. "You looking out for him?"

It was moments like this, seeing the concern in John's eyes, that she remembered that he really did love Dean. He was just so hard on him. "Yes, sir."

"Good."

Dean walked in just as John let go of Lexi. "Hey, dad."

John walked over to him and embraced him, patting him firmly on the back. Lexi watched Dean's face. The half-hearted smile he had when he walked through the door completely faded as his father hugged him. A small contented smirk replaced it a moment later.

"How'd the job with Caleb go?"

"That was one of the meanest poltergeist I've ever been up against. Almost impossible to get rid of." He went back over to the bed and lay down. "I'm exhausted. I drove fourteen hours straight after being up for over twenty-four."

"Why didn't you stop and get a room?"

John threw his arm back over his eyes. "I just wanted to be back with my kids."

Dean saw Lexi's eyes widen, and she began to fidget. "Well, dad, why don't Lexi and I head out for a little while so we don't keep you up. We can come back later."

"Dean, you don't have to do that."

"No, you'll sleep better," he said. "We're gonna go. We'll come back around sunset."

He grabbed Lexi's hand and pulled her from the room. As they walked to the car, they kept their distance. After they drove away, Dean asked her if she was okay.

"I just... he called me his kid, Dean. I just never expected it."

"Dad loves you. He just has a funny way of showing it most of the time."

"I've seen John kind of like a dad for a while now." She looked over at Dean. "I definitely don't see you as a brother, though."

"Glad to hear that," Dean said with a smirk.

"Where we going?"

"I don't know. You wanna drive around for a little while?"

"Sounds good to me."

Lexi turned up the music and lay her head against Dean's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

They drove for about an hour, until they were away from the city. Open landscape in every direction gave them both a sense of freedom. It was just them and the road. When they finally came to an area where trees lined the sides of the road, Dean found a place to pull into them. He drove in far enough that no one would notice the car from the road, then he turned off the engine. He took Lexi's hand in his, and saw the questioning look in her eyes.

"I just wanted to be alone for a while."

He brushed a strand of hair back from her face and tucked it behind her ear. His hand settled on her face and she leaned into his palm.

"I really wanted to take you back to the motel and make love to you," he said. "Dad has awful timing sometimes."

Lexi let out a chuckle. "I was hoping that's what you were planning on doing. Now we're waiting again."

"Yeah," he said with a sigh.

Dean leaned in slowly and captured her lips with his. His hand, already on her face, sank into her hair, holding her close. When his hand slipped beneath her shirt, she pulled away.

"Dean, as bad as I want you, I don't want our first time to be in a car."

"I know," he said. His hand was still in her hair. "This isn't sex. This is just a very serious make-out session," he said with a wide grin. "I have to touch you."

His voice was suddenly deeper, and his eyes grew dark. It sent a tremor through her entire body. His hand was under her shirt again, gently squeezing her side just below her breast. Lexi's eyes fell closed at the feel of his hands on her skin. A moan escaped her lips when she felt his mouth on her neck, and she plunged her fingers into his hair.

"That feels so good," she whispered.

Dean pulled back with a grin and waited for her to look at him. Once their eyes connected, his grin faded.

"You just wait 'til I finally get you naked."

She sucked in a breath at the thought. Suddenly, the image of Dean with with no clothes on filled her mind. Her eyes scanned over his body, and he knew what she was thinking. Dean took her hand and slowly slid it beneath his shirt, letting her feel his abs and chest. Her fingers trembled as they traveled over the hard muscle. She slipped her other hand in and pulled Dean closer. He put his lips back on her neck and he slowly laid her back onto the seat.

Dean moved between her neck and her lips, back and forth, for several minutes. Every nerve in her body felt like it was on high alert with his touch. She found herself wanting to feel all of him, so she willed herself not to let it get too far.

"Dean," she said as he kissed her neck, "we need to stop."

Dean pulled way from her neck, holding himself over her. "I want you so bad... I can't wait 'til he leaves us alone again."

"It's gonna be so hard to keep this from him," she said.

"I know."

"I just wanna touch you."

Dean grinned, "I want you to touch me, too. Very much."

"We should get back," Lexi said. "Maybe go sit in a public place for a while and get over this feeling."

"What feeling is that?"

"Like my insides are about to melt."

Dean smiled and kissed her gently before sitting up. He pulled her up with him before he moved behind the wheel. They drove back into the city and found a park that seemed pretty active. They walked around until they found a bench, where they sat until the sun started going down.

"You ready to head back to the motel?" Dean asked.

"I guess."

They walked back to the car in silence. The drive back to the motel almost felt heavy. Neither of them really felt like pretending.

Dean parked, and as they walked toward the room, he whispered, "Time to pretend you're just an annoying little girl."

That drew a smile from her, and she smacked him on the arm before they walked into the room.


	12. Chapter 12

When Dean and Lexi walked into the motel room, John was already awake. He sat at the table drinking a cup of coffee, reading the newspaper. Dean's eyebrows came together as he stared at his father.

"I thought you were supposed to be sleeping?"

"I was sleeping... I woke up. Where did you two go?"

"We just drove."

"You drove?"

"Yeah." Dean knew that brief, straight forward answers were more believable, but John was the one who taught Dean how to lie. So, he decided to add a little more. "We drove for awhile, outside of the city, then turned around and headed back."

John nodded. "Did you stop to eat?"

"Nope."

"And I'm starving," Lexi added.

"Alright," John said. He looked to Dean. "Order some pizza. I'm gonna go shower."

"Yes, sir," Dean said.

By the time Dean finished ordering the pizza, John was already in the shower for a few minutes. Lexi was lying on top of her bed, and Dean crawled next to her. His lips were on hers immediately, and she fought a battle inside her head.

"Dean..." she managed to get out between kissing him back.

He ignored her and kept kissing her. His hand held firm at her neck, keeping her close. She managed to turn her head, and she spoke as he kissed down her neck.

"He's gonna catch us."

"I want you so damn bad," he growled against her neck. "I don't know if I can do this."

"What happens if we tell him, and the next time he takes off he takes me with him instead of leaving me with you?"

Dean pulled away and sat up. "You're right. He'd never leave us alone together."

"We can do this. If we want to be together, we just have to be patient."

"Patience is not one of my virtues," Dean said.

"I'll make it easier on you... I'll make sure to cover up as much as possible."

"Let me ask you something... do I need to be half-naked for you to want me?"

"No."

"What makes you think that's what does it for me?"

Lexi was surprised by that. "I'm sorry," she said. "I just thought that was a big part of it."

"I told you already, you're more than a hook up... but I do want you. I don't want dad dragging you off, so, I'll back off with him around."

He kissed her once more before he went to the other bed and lay down with the television remote.

John stayed with them for two months. Lexi was disappointed to go back to being stuck in a library while the guys went hunting, but that was another secret. If John knew Dean was teaching her to shoot, or that she went on a case, he would be furious.

She lay in bed one night when John came through the door, holding Dean at his side. Lexi jumped up.

"What happened?"

"The werewolf surprised us," John said. "Help me get him to the chair."

Dean looked like he was barely awake as he slumped down into the seat. Lexi looked at John and saw that he was hurting too, though he tried to hide it.

"Who's worse?" she asked.

"Take care of him," he said, nodding toward Dean.

Lexi turned back to Dean and held his face in her hands. "Hey... you hear me?"

Dean grunted, and that was good enough for the moment. She saw the way the sleeve of his shirt was torn, and the blood that coated it. A little scared to see how bad it was, she carefully ripped the sleeve open. Her eyes widened at the large gash.

"John, this will need stitches."

"I'll do it. Just get him cleaned up."

Lexi got a pair of scissors and cut Dean out of his shirt. She grabbed a wash cloth and made several trips between Dean and the sink to rinse out the blood-soaked rag.

Her eyes kept wandering to his arm. She didn't do stitches. Her dad had her try it on him when she was thirteen. When the needle broke through, she nearly vomited. He ended up doing it himself, and she never tried again. She and John had this discussion before. If stitches were involved, that was someone else's job.

John took care of his own wounds as best as he could while Lexi cleaned Dean up. He waited for her to finish enough so he could stitch up his son. Lexi decided to clean up after John in the bathroom while he did that. After John was done, they got Dean onto the bed, and Lexi helped John clean a couple of his deeper wounds a little better.

"I think you two should take a couple of days off," Lexi said.

"We're fine."

"Does Dean look fine to you?"

"He's played through the pain before... worse than this."

"Well, he's taking some time off. I'm not letting him go out like this."

John grinned. "You're not letting him?"

"That's right. You told me to look after him. So, I am... even if it means standing up against you."

"Good girl," he said with a smile. "He may have a different opinion, though."

"We'll see."

When they woke up the next morning, John was looking through the paper for a new case. Lexi was still lying in bed, but she was awake. Dean winked at her as he got up and made his way over to the small table and sat down, holding his injured arm close to his side.

"Anything interesting?"

John grinned. "Even if there is, I've been told you can't go."

"You... what?"

John motioned toward Lexi with his head, and Dean's eyebrows went up. "You," he said pointing to her, "told him," pointing to John, "that I'm not going?"

"That's right," she said sitting up and folding her arms. "You're hurt. He had to stitch you. You need some time off."

"I'm fine."

John let out a chuckle and looked at Lexi. "See, darlin'... I told you."

"I don't care," she said. "He's not going."

"Who died and made you boss?" Dean asked.

"Alright," John said. "Dean, I've actually been thinking about it, and she's right. If we get stuck in a bad situation and you're still recovering, you could hurt yourself worse."

"Are you kidding me? I've gone out worse than this."

"I know, but she's worried... sometimes it's better to let them have their way," John whispered.

"Excuse me," Lexi said. "Them?"

"Women."

"Well, don't do me any favors, John Winchester. I'm just thinking about the safety of your son."

"I'm agreeing with you... You still wanna argue?"

Lexi got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Once the door was closed, Dean turned back to John.

"You're not really leaving me here for a nearby case?"

"No. I was going to find one further away, and give you some time to heal. I might take Caleb along on one that I think is more involved."

"This is ridiculous."

"It's one time. Just let yourself heal. If you get better and I'm not back yet, you can find your own case. Just give it a few days. She'll get over it."

John stood and grabbed his jacket. He slipped his arms inside and grabbed his keys.

"I'm gonna grab breakfast and call Caleb on the road. And this is ultimately my decision, so don't take it out on her."

Dean wanted to roll his eyes. John should take his own advice. He certainly took it out on Dean when Sam made the decision to leave for college.

John left, and Lexi came back into the room a moment later. She saw Dean, still sitting at the table, and walked over to him.

"Where's John?"

"He left. He's gonna go work with Caleb again for a while."

Lexi smiled. "Good." She sat down in the chair John had been in. "You did good pretending to be all upset about taking a break."

"Who says I was pretending?" The look on his face and the tone of his voice let her know he was serious.

"Dean... he's left us to go on hunts before. Why are you upset this time?"

"Because, I didn't get left behind so I could do my own cases," he said as he stood. "I just got left behind. I got benched."

"I just thought-"

"If you think us being together is gonna be me forgetting about hunting, you're wrong. I'm a hunter, Lexi. I've been doing this since I was a kid. I don't like being told to sit out."

Lexi's face fell. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What I thought, was that we'd been with John for two months and we wanted to be alone together. Your arm seemed like a good excuse for you to take a couple days to spend with me and then we could get back to hunting together... if John left, which he did. What I thought, was that you wanted to be with me."

"You're trying to keep me out of the game."

"I'm trying to spend time with you," she said as she stood square in front of him. "You wanna hunt? Let's go! Find a case. We'll go together. Today... I know you're a hunter. I know you love it... I've been trying to hunt. Why would I try to stop you from doing it?"

Dean seemed to calm. He sat back down in the chair and pulled Lexi back down into hers. He sat quietly for a moment, looking away as he collected his thoughts.

"You remember I said I've never done the relationship thing?"

"Yeah."

"I think I just kind of proved my point."

"I agree. You completely overreacted. How could you think I was trying to keep you from hunting?"

"I don't know," he said. "It all happened so fast. And you looked so serious."

"Well, I really do think you should wait a day or two... but, I'll leave that up to you."

"Would you be taking care of me?" A grin pulled at Dean's lips.

"Maybe," she said, returning his grin.

"Well," he said as he took her hand, "maybe I could take a day or two off."

Dean leaned over and kissed her. As it deepened, he pulled her from her chair and into his lap. When Lexi ran her hand down his stitched arm, she felt him wince. She pulled back and raised an eyebrow.

"Hurts?"

"Yeah. Maybe I really do need a day or two."

"Ohhh... are you admitting you were wrong?"

"I didn't say that."

"Mmhmmm." She stood and took his hand. "Why don't we get you back into bed?"

"Will you join me?"

"I guess I could."

She pulled the covers back for him and he carefully lay down. She crawled in next to him and snuggled against his good arm. Dean kissed her forehead and they dozed off for a while.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean and Lexi spent the rest of the day wrapped in each other's arms. Dean finally admitted his arm was really hurting him, and Lexi made sure he was taking medicine to ease the pain. There was lots of kissing and hands roaming, but Lexi kept it from getting too heated, even though it nearly killed her.

The next morning, she woke up in his arms, and his lips were already on her neck.

"You're making this so hard," she said. "Maybe we should get on the road today. You think you can drive?"

"Sure," he said, his lips still on her neck. "Where you wanna go?"

"Doesn't matter. I just need to get away from that mouth for a while."

Dean smiled. "I thought you liked it."

"I do... that's the problem. I want your arm better before we go any further. I need you at the top of your game."

"Well, that's how you'll have me," he said with a grin. He got out of bed and changed his clothes. Lexi did the same.

Half an hour later they were on the road. They went east and just drove, stopping for gas and food. They also grabbed a newspaper every few towns to look for possible cases.

When they stopped for the night, they were both tired. Lexi let Dean shower first since he had driven the whole time. He was already in bed when she was done. He lay on his side, on his good arm. She saw that his eyes were closed and decided she should sleep in the other bed so he could really rest. When she started pulling down the covers, she realized he wasn't asleep.

"Hey," he said. "What are you doin'?"

"You need to rest."

"Get over here," he said as he flipped the covers back.

"Dean..."

"Come on. I'm injured... I need you to hold me."

"Funny how you admit to be injured when you think it'll get you something."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said with a grin.

"Uh huh."

Lexi climbed into bed and Dean moved down a little. She lay slightly on her side and put her arm beneath him so that his head rested against her chest. He snuggled his face against her, as if she were a pillow.

"Oh yeah," he said. "That's nice."

"I'll bet it is," Lexi said with a hint of a moan in her voice.

"I'm gonna sleep good tonight."

"Good."

They spent the next day on the road again. Dean spent most of the time trying to convince Lexi that his arm felt a lot better. She did have to admit that he was using his arm a lot more than he did just after he was hurt, and the couple of stitches it required were looking pretty good.

"I'm telling you," he said as they drove down the highway. "The pain meds are doing the trick."

"Good."

"So," he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, "maybe we can talk about moving things along?"

"If you're really feeling better, we don't need to talk. Just make your move, whenever you're ready."

After sunset, Dean started looking for a decent motel. When they found one, Lexi showered first. By the time Dean was done with his shower, Lexi had finished drying her hair. She stood, brushing it, in front of the mirror above the dresser, wearing her usual sweats and tank top. Dean emerged from the bathroom wearing only his boxer briefs. He walked up behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. His mouth went straight to her neck.

Lexi watched in the mirror, completely riveted. The way his tongue played across her skin, followed by his lips... feeling it was one thing. Seeing it almost drove her crazy.

Dean's hands slipped beneath the hem of her tank and his fingers brushed lightly over her stomach. Lexi reached behind her, wanting to get her hands on him anywhere she could. Her arms wrapped around him and her hands landed on his rear. She squeezed and pulled him closer into her back.

Dean removed her hands and turned her around, pulling her into his arms and holding her against him. He stared into her eyes for a moment before covering her lips with his. He pulled her toward the bed as they kissed. He broke their kiss to look at her as he lay her back onto the bed. The butterflies in her stomach kicked into overdrive at the look in his eyes. She had never seen such passion before. No one had ever looked at her with the desire she saw in his eyes.

He hovered over her, their bodies slightly touching as he held himself up on his forearms.

"Are you nervous?" he asked. His voice was soft.

"Extremely."

"Don't be." He gave her a soft kiss, then pulled back again.

"How can I not be? I've wanted you for so long," she said as she brushed a thumb over his cheek. "The anticipation alone may kill me."

Dean felt the tremble in her fingers against his face. He kissed her again and rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him. Her hair fell around them and he pulled it back.

"I'll take care of you," he said.

He moved her legs so that they were straddling him, then he sat up with her in his lap. He slowly gathered the bottom of her tank in his hands before pulling it up. She lifted her arms to help him take it off. His gaze fell down to her breasts for a moment before his lips returned to hers. While they kissed, he reached around and unhooked her bra. Without breaking their kiss, he pulled back enough to slip the bra off of her.

Dean's hands returned to her face, but Lexi wanted to be touched. She reached up, took one of his hands, and placed it on her breast. He smiled against her lips before moving to her neck. His hand gently massaged, pulling a moan from her. Lexi's hands went into his hair, holding him close.

When his mouth finally found her breast, her fists tightened in her hair, and her body stiffened.

"Oh, crap..." she breathed out in a whisper. "Dean... So good."

He soon felt her body tremble. He kissed her lips again, until the fists in his hair loosened and her hands ran down his neck.

"Damn, baby," Dean said. "You are so sexy."

He kissed each of her breasts again then rolled her onto her back. He kissed down her chest and stomach until he got to her pants, then he pulled them off. Kisses trailed his way back up her body, and he settled himself between her legs. Very gently, he began to grind against her, through their underwear. Lexi's mouth fell open, and she suddenly forgot how to breath. Her hands moved to his hips and started pushing his underwear down. She got them far enough that he sprang out, and she let out a gasp at the sight. She looked into Dean's eyes.

"I wanna touch you," she said.

Dean took her hand and pulled it down between them, wrapping it around himself. He let her hand go, and her fingers played over the length.

"This is gonna hurt," she whispered.

Dean kissed her lips as her hand slid up and down. "I'll be gentle... I promise."

He sat up and removed his underwear the rest of the way, then he removed hers. He kept his eyes on hers as he crawled back up her body. He stopped to take one of her breasts into his mouth as he ground against her, this time with no barrier. She let out a long, low moan. Dean moved up her neck and kissed her lips again before looking into her eyes.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

Dean pushed into her a little before pulling almost completely out, then sank in a little more. He continued this way, letting Lexi adjust to the intrusion. He gave a few long strokes before he plunged into her, filling her completely. She cried out, and a tear ran down her cheek. He stilled deep inside of her and kissed her for a moment.

"You okay?"

"Yes," she did with a nod. "Make love to me, Dean."

She wiggled her hips, and Dean moaned. He slowly pulled all the way out before plunging into her again. He kept his long strokes until she started writhing beneath him. She called out his name as her body began to shake. Dean picked up his pace and was soon trembling himself. He stayed inside of her, letting her ride out the high as he kissed her. When he finally pulled away, she whimpered.

Dean rolled onto his back and pulled her against him. She threw her leg over his and propped herself up on a shaky forearm, looking down into his eyes. He brushed her hair back and pulled her into another kiss. When she no longer had the strength to hold herself up, she lay in his arms with her face in the crook of his neck.

Neither spoke as their breathing steadied, and after some light touching, they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Lexi woke in the middle of the night. This wasn't the first time she had woken up in Dean's arms, but as her hand traveled down his chest to his bare hip, the memories of the night before came flooding back. She suddenly felt every inch of his body pressed against hers, and the urge to touch him filled her. Would it wake him? Part of her wanted him awake, to feel him inside of her again. She leaned on her elbow, staring down at his face. He made her happy. He gave her a sense of peace and joy that she hadn't had since she lost her father. It was a feeling that was hard to come by with the lives they lived. But she felt it with Dean.

She also felt a fire in the pit of her stomach. No one but Dean had ever made her feel like she would lose her mind if she couldn't touch him. She decided to wake him up.

She moved from his side and straddled his waist, careful not to put much weight on him. Leaning over, she ran her tongue over a small area of skin on his neck before covering it with her lips. She ran her hands over his chest and he began to whimper as he came out of his sleep.

Dean opened his eyes to the dark room. The only light coming through curtain from the light outside their door. Just enough light to see her face as she pulled back and looked into his eyes. Lexi leaned down and gently kissed his lips.

"I want you," she whispered. Sitting up, she reached behind her and took him into her hand. "Can I just take you?"

Dean sucked in a breath. "I'm all yours, sweetheart. You can have your way with me."

Lexi threw the covers back and moved so that she was straddling his thighs. She stared at the man before her, taking in every inch of his body. Her fingers played over his hip bones before taking him in her hands, sliding up and down his length. She bit her bottom lip as she stared into his eyes, feeling him grow harder.

Dean reached out an arm for her as he let out a shaky breath. "Baby, come here."

Lexi shook her head and grinned. "I like where I am."

Dean moved to sit up, but Lexi pushed him back down. "You said I can have my way with you. I intend to."

She moved once more so that she straddled his hips. She started to grind against him, leaning over with her hands on his chest.

Dean fought to control himself. He grabbed her breasts and gently squeezed, causing her eyes to close. When she did, he sat up. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her close as he took one of her breasts into his mouth.

"You distracted me," she said, still grinding against him.

"All's fair in war and hot sex."

He kissed up her neck and found her lips. As they kissed, she lifted up and placed him at her opening. Dean returned his mouth to her breasts and she slowly sank down on him. Lexi cried out as their hips touched, and Dean thrust up to meet her. She moved her hips back and forth, grinding herself against him. He pulled back and watched her. He ran his hands through her hair, then slowly down her body until they were on her hips. He left them there, letting them move with her rhythm. When she picked up speed, he began to thrust up into her.

Lexi couldn't handle the combination. She leaned into him and whispered, "Take me."

Dean rolled her onto her back and attacked her neck as he pounded into her.

"Dean... yes..."

"I love when you say my name that way," he grunted.

She repeated it over and over as her body trembled around him, pushing him over the edge. He collapsed on top of her, and she found that the weight of him just added to her pleasure. As he recovered a little, he started to roll off of her, but she held tight.

"Don't move," she said.

He lifted up onto his elbows. "I'm gonna crush you," he said with a grin.

"Then crush me."

Dean kissed her lips, and she responded with the same passion they started with. Lexi felt like she couldn't get enough of him. Her hands roamed over his body until they landed on his rear. She squeezed, and rolled her hips against him. Dean pulled out of the kiss, surprised by her actions.

"You're gonna be sore tomorrow if you keep this up."

"You've ruined me," she said. "I want you. If I can't walk tomorrow, so be it. I'll just have to stay in bed with you."

Dean smiled and shook his head. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Anything you want... as long as it ends with you inside of me."

Dean didn't think it would happen again so fast, but he was getting aroused. He kissed her again. His lips moved to her neck, where he stayed for a while as she kept grinding against him. He slowly kissed his way down her body until he was between her legs, and her back arched completely off of the bed when she felt his tongue on her.

It didn't take long before she was moaning his name, and he quickly moved back to her mouth. He kissed her as he thrust deep inside of her. His name stayed on her lips until they were once again spent. This time, he lay at her side, on his stomach, with his leg over hers and his arm over her. He slowly licked and kissed at her neck as they came down from the high.

"Dean... You're amazing."

"So are you," he said as he lifted himself up onto his forearm. "I never expected this side of you."

"I didn't know I had this side of me."

"I like it," Dean said with a grin.

"I do, too."

Dean noticed that she was more content now as they kissed. He smoothed a hand over her hair and cradled her head. He rolled onto his back and pulled her to his side. She curled up against his chest, and her fingers played across his damp skin.

"Dean..."

"Yeah?"

"Being with you... I feel... happy again."

Dean lifted her face to look at him. "Same here."

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

Dean hesitated, and his face suddenly became very serious, but his hands remained on her face, and his eyes remained locked on hers.

"Same here," he said.

He kissed her gently to drive the point home. They kissed for several minutes, just taking each other in. Dean finally pulled away and lifted the sheets over them.

"Get some sleep. I don't know about you, but someone wore me out."

Lexi curled up against him and smiled. "Same here."


	15. Chapter 15

The next few days were spent at the shooting range. Dean wanted Lexi to get as much practice as possible. She was getting better, but Dean knew that firing a gun while running for your life was nothing like firing a gun in a shooting range where you had time to aim and think about the shot. She needed real practice. The problem was, real practice would put her in real danger.

While the days saw Lexi's hands wrapped around the cold metal of a gun, the nights had her wrapped in the warm arms of Dean Winchester. They made love each night, never knowing when John would be back. The time alone was precious, and they intended to savor it.

They lay in bed one night after a round of love-making, breathing heavily as they kissed. Lexi lay on top of Dean, and he held her hair back from her face. He had just rolled them onto their sides when his phone went off. He groaned against her mouth, and Lexi whimpered when he pulled away. Once again on his back, he reached for his phone and flipped it open.

"It's a text, from dad. The job with Caleb is done. He wants to know where we are so he can meet up with us."

"Does he say where he is?"

"No."

"Ugh. I guess the honeymoon's over."

Dean smiled as he texted his dad their location and waited for a response.

"Okay," he said, "he's about seven hours away. He's gonna grab a motel room and head here at first light." Dean flipped his phone closed and put it back on the night stand. "So," he said, pulling Lexi into his arms, "we can at least have the rest of the night."

"And then I go back to being stuck in a library all day, and a separate bed at night."

Dean kissed her forehead. "Baby, I know it sucks. You think I wanna share a bed with dad while you're in the next one? This is just until I can figure out a way to tell him without him seeing it as me defying his orders. The only way to come clean now and be together would be to leave, like Sam did. I can't do that to him, Lex."

"I can't, either. I just wanna be with you, Dean. Whatever it takes. I'll follow your lead."

Dean set his alarm for eight a.m., giving them more than enough time to be out of bed and distanced by the time John got there.

He ran his fingers through Lexi's hair and brushed his thumb over her cheek. She smiled and closed her eyes at his gentle touch.

"Lexi..." Dean paused and Lexi opened her eyes. He stared into them for a while before he continued. "I love you, sweetheart."

Lexi's smile grew, and she caressed Dean's face. "I love you, too, baby."

Dean captured her lips in a passionate kiss, and they made love again that night, knowing that they may not hold each other again for a while.

When Dean's alarm went off, they both groaned. Dean reached over and shut it off, then pulled Lexi close.

"Good morning," he said.

"No, it's not. Can we stop time?"

Dean ran the back of his fingers down her cheek. "I wish I could."

"Why can't we run away, again?"

"It would kill him."

Lexi sighed and nuzzled her face into Dean's neck. "I know."

"The longer we lay here, the harder it'll be to get up." Lexi groaned and Dean smiled. "Come on, it's not like we're saying goodbye. We'll still be together most of the time."

"That's only gonna make it harder, Dean."

"Gimme a break... I'm trying to find a silver lining, here."

"I'm sorry. This sucks so bad."

"I know." Dean kissed her head and pulled out of her arms, getting out of the bed. Lexi whimpered, and Dean looked back as he pulled on his boxers. "One of us had to do it. We need to get some distance before dad gets here. Let's go get breakfast."

"Okay."

Lexi got up and walked toward the bathroom. Dean watched as her bare hips swayed gently. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a breath. The sight of her was getting to him.

"Dean," Lexi called through a crack in the door, "bring me my bag, please."

He grabbed the bag and brought it to the door. When she opened it to take the bag, he saw her naked body and couldn't resist. He dropped the bag to the floor and lifted her off the ground, placing her on the counter. His lips crashed onto hers and she moaned.

"I thought we needed distance?"

"I'm gonna get really close first."

He pushed his boxers to the floor and kicked them to the side. He kissed down her neck, to her breasts, where she held him close. Her hands clenched his hair as he drove her to the edge. He recaptured her lips before plunging into her. Soon, she was clutching his shoulders, her body curling up around him, then he fell forward, leaning into her. He kissed her shoulder as he pulled back, causing her to shudder.

"I think we're in trouble," Dean said.

"I told you it would be hard."

"Maybe it's because we know we don't have much time left alone."

"Maybe."

"We both need showers."

"Yeah," she said as she slid off the counter and pulled Dean toward the shower, "we do. Let's try to practice self-control."

Self-control went out the window as they kissed and hands traveled to intimate places. When they got out of the shower, they dressed and went for breakfast. When they finished eating they sat there, hesitant to leave.

"I don't think we should go back to the room," Lexi said.

"Agreed. Dad should be here soon enough. We'll just drive for a while."

"Good idea."

They drove until Dean got the text that John was just twenty minutes away.

"You ready to test our restraint," Dean asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."


	16. Chapter 16

"You two packed," John asked as he walked into the motel room.

"Yeah," Dean said. "You got a job?"

"Yeah. Me and Caleb passed through Virginia and I heard about a house. Mysterious, sometimes violent deaths every couple of decades... sometimes longer. No one had ever linked them, because they're so far apart, and the victims usually aren't connected except that they live in this house."

"You thinking poltergeist or something worse?"

"Neither. There's not a lot of reported consistent activity. I did a little digging to see if it was worth going back. Looks like some people lived in the house with no trouble at all."

"That's weird," Lexi said.

"Extremely," John said. "Your bags in the car?"

"Yeah," Dean said," we're ready to go. I had a feeling you'd want to head right out since you slept."

John nodded his approval at Dean. "You two been staying out of trouble?"

"Yes, sir," Dean and Lexi said together.

A few hours later, they were in a small town in Virginia. Lexi could tell, just driving through, that it was rich in history. The motel wasn't what they were used to. It was homier.

The main problem was that they stuck out in a town this small. The best way to get any information was for John to pretend to be a writer, doing a piece on the history of the house. He could say that Dean and Lexi were his assistants, but the three of them sharing a room might not go over well in a town like this. So, it was decided that Lexi would have her own room, for appearances.

Lexi unlocked her door as John did the same. John stepped inside his room and Lexi winked at Dean before he followed John inside. He threw his duffel on the bed near the window and let out a breath.

"Something wrong," John asked.

Dean shook his head. "No."

"Why the huff? Everything okay with you and Lexi?"

"Yeah, fine."

Dean turned and went through his duffel, avoiding his father's gaze. John eventually nodded.

"Good. I want you to go with her to the library while I see if I can interview the current house owners."

"The library? Really? Why can't I go with you?"

"Because it doesn't take two people, and I may need to send you back later as a fact checker. The research will go faster if you help, and I'll be along to help later, after the interview."

Dean tossed a shirt onto the bed and mumbled under his breath. John didn't like his attitude.

"Problem?"

"No, sir."

"Research is part of the job, Dean. A necessary part. Get over it."

Dean packed his weapons safely away and left the room. A few steps and he was standing at Lexi's door, knocking. She opened the door and smiled when she saw that it was just Dean.

"We've got library duty," Dean said.

"We?"

"Yeah. You ready?"

"Sure."

Lexi grabbed her bag and followed Dean to the car. It didn't take very long to find the library in this small town. It was bigger than Lexi was expecting.

"Well," Lexi said before they got out of the car, "at least we'll be alone for a while."

"Yeah... in public."

"Still-"

"No. No, 'still.' Unless you want me take you in some dark corner of some obscure topic of books that no one would go to, this does not count as being alone."

Lexi grinned, and a slight blush rose into her cheeks. "You'd take me against the shelves?"

Dean stared at her, wanting to touch her, but knowing someone could be watching. "If I thought we wouldn't get caught... damn straight."

Lexi's eyes went to Dean's lips, and he could tell she was about to lean in for a kiss. He got out of the car and went around to her side as she got out.

"Why'd you-"

"Eyes everywhere," Dean said. We just started this case, and we don't know who we'll need to talk to. We can't blow our reporter cover." He took her bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Professional."

"Professional," she repeated.

They walked up the few steps to the door and Lexi took the lead. She walked straight over to the desk.

"Hi," she said softly, "I'm looking into the local history."

"Anything specific," the elderly librarian asked.

"Yes, actually, a house." Lexi pulled out her notepad with the address, but the librarian was already rattling it off. "Yes, ma'am," Lexi said. "That's the one."

"How'd you know," Dean asked.

"You're not the first to ask about that house. We've had a few people come around with different theories as to why that house has seen so much tragedy."

"And I guess they all come through here," Dean said.

"Eventually," she said.

"How long have you lived here," Lexi asked.

"My whole life. I was around for two of the deaths in that house."

"Really," Dean said. "Do you have any theories of your own?"

"Not really. The only thing that either of those families had in common were rumors."

"Rumors," Lexi asked.

"Let's see... The Arbors. The husband died in 1948. I was just a young girl, but I heard talk. He was an alcoholic. Beat his family senseless before he died. And the Franklins... I heard that he abused his little girl. He died in 1976."

"Would it be possible to talk to those families," Dean asked.

"They didn't stay. Moved out and far away after the deaths. Can't say that I blame them."

"So," Lexi said, "where can we find out more of the history?"

"We have an entire section for local news and history," she said pointing. "Most of the newspaper articles are on the computer now, but some aren't. It's a work in progress," she said with a grin. "We also carry copies of a couple of books with some of those theories I mentioned." She wrote down the call numbers and handed it to Lexi.

"Thank you, very much."

Dean followed Lexi to the shelves to find the books. He looked around. This was the hidden corner he talked about. He watched her as her fingers brushed over the book spines looking for the numbers. Before she could find the first one, he gently grabbed her wrist and raised the back of her hand to his lips.

Lexi turned to face him, and he slowly backed her against the shelves with a grin.

"You're crazy," she whispered with wide eyes. "That little old lady could come back here to help us, and what would she see?"

Dean leaned into her and whispered into her ear. "Pure passion."

He heard Lexi sigh, so he kissed her neck, then along her jaw until he came to her lips. His hands rested on her hips, and he slowly pulled away.

"You're right," he said. "We shouldn't, but, damn, baby... I want to."

"So do I, baby."

She leaned in for a quick kiss, then turned back to the shelves. Dean's hands, having never left her hips, squeezed them gently. He kissed her neck and reluctantly took his hands from her.

"I'll go start on the newspapers," he said.


	17. Chapter 17

Lexi took the books about the house and pulled a chair up next to Dean at the microfilm table.

"Wow," she said. "It's been a long time since I've seen one of these."

"No kidding. I checked what was on the computer. It only goes back to '84. We know the deaths started at least in the '40's, thanks to the librarian. So, we go back."

"Well, let me know if you find something interesting. I'll read through these books."

They spent the next few hours in almost complete silence as they read. Whenever Lexi came across a death in the book, Dean looked for it in the paper. The time went slowly and Dean was not happy.

"Stop staring at your watch," Lexi said. "It just makes it worse."

Dean looked back at the machine and blinked. "I'm getting dizzy playing with this thing."

"Get up and walk around for a minute. I'm gonna go talk to the librarian again."

Lexi smiled as she approached the desk. "Hi, again," she said. "I just wanted to thank you for pointing us to these books, and ask you if you know the authors. Are they local?"

"One of them lived here for a few years, but he moved to New York just after the book was published. The other author was a visitor here. I'm not sure where he is now."

"I was hoping to talk to them. I guess that's out."

"Looks like someone else might want to do some talking," the librarian said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"That man you're with... I don't mean to be nosey, but are you together?"

"We work together, yes."

"Now, that's not what I mean, and you know it."

"You mean, romantically?"

"Yes."

"Well..." Lexi didn't know what to say. Why did it matter? "No, ma'am. Why?"

"It's none of my business, really, but I tend to keep an eye on people I don't know."

"As you should," Lexi said. "Can't be too careful."

"Exactly. Well, I noticed a few times, when he thought no one was looking, the way he looked at you."

"How did he look at me?"

"Like a man in love," she whispered with a smile. "But, like I said... It's none of my business."

She winked at Lexi and smiled.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks again," Lexi said as she held up the books.

"You're very welcome."

Dean was back at the machine when Lexi got back to the table. "I'm hungry," she said.

"Me too," Dean said. "Starving."

"Let's pick up here and grab some food. I'll go put these books back on the shelf."

"I'll get our papers together."

Dean collected their copies and printouts that were scattered over the table. Just as he was about to head over to Lexi, she emerged from the shelves and they walked out together.

"So," she said once they were in the car. "It seems you can't hide your feelings for me very well."

"What are you talking about?"

"The librarian saw you looking at me."

"So, I was looking at you. Big deal."

"Yeah, but I asked her how you were looking at me... and she said 'like a man in love.'"

"Oh, come on."

"What? You've told me that you love me."

"Yeah, but how could she know that?"

Lexi shrugged. "Something in the way you were looking at me. I don't know... But I'd like to see that look. I'm curious now."

"Let me ask you a question."

"Shoot," she said.

"Why is it that you weren't looking at me like a woman in love?"

"Dean, if I start looking at you, I can't stop, and you told me I had to be professional. So, I didn't look."

"Good answer," he said with a grin.

"I have an idea. Instead of eating at a diner, let's hit a drive thru and take it back to my room... we can stare at each other as much as we want."

"How can I say no to that?"

They had to drive a few minutes outside of the town to get to a pizza place. It took a while to get the pizza and get back.

"So much for fast," Lexi said as she sat the pizza on the table. She grabbed a few napkins, but before she could open the box, Dean's arms were wrapped around her waist from behind. He kissed her neck, and she tilted her head to give him room. "I thought you were hungry," she said.

"I am. I wanna finish what we started at the library."

"John could come back at any minute."

Dean's lips lingered on her neck a moment before pulling away. "I don't care."

"Yeah, you say that now," she said with a smile as she turned to face him.

Dean's lips crashed onto hers. His hands pulled her hips toward him, and she could feel just how much he wanted her.

"Maybe if we're quick," she whispered against his mouth.

Dean lifted her from the floor and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pinned her against the wall, and kissed and licked her neck. His hands went to her shirt and made quick work of the buttons. Once her shirt was open, he made his way to her bed. He threw back the covers and practically fell on top of her as he lay her down. They kissed heatedly as hands roamed. Dean stood and quickly removed his clothes, and Lexi removed her own. He was barely on top of her again when he entered her with a long, hard thrust. She let out a loud moan, unable to control the effect it had on her. Her body arched off of the bed, but Dean kept going. Lexi tried to steady her breathing, but it came out in pants and gasps. Her body began to tremble. Just when she felt like she was about to pass out, Dean collapsed on top of her. When his breathing slowed a little, he held himself up on his elbows and looked down at her.

"Sorry," he said.

"For what?"

"That got a little rough. Did I hurt you?"

"Did I stop you?"

"No."

"Then I'm fine," she said. She put her hand to his face and her thumb brushed over his cheek. "That was... intense."

Dean grinned and kissed her before moving to her side. She stayed on her back as Dean lightly ran his fingers along the curves and swells of her bare body.

"I'm gonna tell him," Dean said.

"What? When?"

"Today... when he gets back."

"Dean, are you sure?"

"If a complete stranger can see my feelings for you just by the way I look at you, how long do you think we can keep it from dad?"

"I don't know."

"I'll tell him," he said.

Lexi took his hand in hers and held it close to her chest. "We'll tell him. I'll be right beside you."

"You sure? He's gonna yell."

"Like I've never heard John Winchester yell?"

Dean scoffed, then let his eyes lingers over Lexi's face. "That old lady was right about one thing."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. I do love you."

"I love you, too."

They kissed for several minutes before they got up and got dressed. Then they ate their cold pizza, and waited for John.


End file.
